Des secrets révélés
by Iris-chan22
Summary: Lors d'une réunion mondial, alors que tout le monde se battait comme d'habitude, un livre contenant des secrets de toutes les nations apparu dans la salle. Pour pouvoir sortir, ils devront lire tout le livre mais pourront-ils le supporter ? contient du yaoi ainsi que quelques headcanons que j'ai trouvé.
1. prologue

**Salut tout le monde! Voici enfin la version réécrite de ma fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il ne s'agit pas encore de la version corriger, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes, mais je remercie d'avance Simple Demoiselle pour avoir accepter de corriger cette nouvelle version et je posterais les chapitres corrigés dès que je les aurais.**

 **Voila, maintenant que tout est dit, bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia ou les quelques headcanons que j'ai inclue dans cette fic.**

* * *

Encore une fois, la réunion mondiale était une catastrophe internationale.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. Les nations étaient toutes arriver plus ou moins à l'heure dans la salle de réunion placer en plein cœur de Londres et avaient aussitôt commencés à traiter différent problème concernant le monde.

Sauf que cela tourna vite à la catastrophe entre les idées stupides d'Amérique, Russie qui faisait peur à tout le monde et France qui commença à faire des remarques déplaisantes à Angleterre.

Maintenant on pouvait voir dans un coin de la salle Angleterre se disputer avec France et Amérique tandis que Canada essayait de les arrêter, sans grand succès.

Plus loin, Russie effrayait le trio balte jusqu'à ce que Biélorussie commença à le poursuivre pour qu'ils se marient faisant peur à la grande nation et l'obligeant à s'enfuir tandis qu'Ukraine essayait d'arrêter sa sœur.

Juste à côté, Corée avait grimpé sur la table pour danser et chanter _Gangnam style_ alors que ceux qui le regardaient lui ordonnaient d'arrêter – principalement Chine qui en avait assez de l'entendre à tout bout de chant.

Italie était pendu au bras d'Allemagne pour lui demander des pâtes tandis que Romano essayait d'éloigner son petit frère de l'allemand tout en ayant Espagne qui lui tapait sur le système. Derrière eux, Prusse déclarait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était génial, Gilbird fièrement poser sur sa tête, Autriche soupirant à côté et Hongrie s'armant de sa poêle.

Japon, l'un des seul à être calme, discutait de chat avec Grèce jusqu'à ce que Turquie arrive et ne commence à se battre avec lui causant un grand soupire chez l'asiatique.

Du côté des pays nordiques, Finlande grondait Sealand pour s'être encore introduit en douce à la réunion, Suède restant silencieusement à côté de Finlande mais pensant la même chose. Danemark embêtait Norvège qui me frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive Hong Kong et Islande parler ensemble tout en étant proche (trop pour Norvège). Ses instinct de grand frère surprotecteur se manifestèrent alors que le danois essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir d'aller tuer l'asiatique.

A l'écart du reste des pays, Belgique, Pays-Bas et Luxembourg parlait tranquillement tandis qu'à côté d'eux Portugal regardait Angleterre et France se battre en soupirant mais ne faisant rien pour les arrêter (c'était inutile de toute façon).

Plus loin, les frères d'Angleterre (qui était venus pour une fois) avaient commencé à se battre alors que Pologne embêtait Lituanie et Suisse empêcher quiconque d'approcher sa sœur alors qu'il sortait un pistolet de sa poche dans le but de tirer en l'air pour calmer tout le monde.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire puisqu'une lumière blanche apparut au milieu de la salle et descendit lentement vers le sol. Pour la première fois, tout le monde se tut et observa en silence la lumière disparaître pour laisser un livre que les nations fixaient avec incrédulité.

\- Comment ce livre est arrivé là !?  
\- Mon cher Amérique, je pense que c'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Déclara France.

Angleterre, qui était le plus proche, ramassa le livre et l'ouvrit tandis que France regardait par-dessus son épaule. En lisant la première page, ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Angleterre, France, qu'est-ce que le livre dit ? Demanda Allemagne.  
\- Je vais le lire. Dit Angleterre après avoir regardé Allemagne.

 _Chères nations du monde, je pense que vous vous demandez tous qu'est-ce que ce livre. Je vais répondre à cette question dans ce livre, vous trouverez plusieurs secrets que vous avez voulus cacher au monde mais qui au final fais plus de mal que de bien. Nous espérons que grâce à ça vous vous entendrez un peu mieux et que vous ne ferez pas les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé._

 _Cordialement les anciens._

 _P.S. : Vous ne pourrez pas quitter le bâtiment avant d'avoir tout lu._

 _P.S.2 : Feli, Lovi je suis si heureux de voir à quel point vous avez bien grandi et que vous êtes aussi mignons que quand vous étiez petits. –Rome_

 _P.S.3 : Même si il ne veut pas le dire, Germania es très fière de ses fils tout comme Britannia l'est pour les siens. –Rome_

A la fin de la lecture, les italiens avaient les larmes aux yeux tandis que Prusse et son frère souriaient tout comme la fratrie Kirkland. Malgré tout, ils restaient quand même confus.

\- Alors comme ça on va devoir lire les secrets de tout le monde ? Fais chier ! Et je ne suis pas mignon connard !  
\- Allons, ne dit pas ça Lovi, bien sûre que tu es mignon ! S'exclama Espagne.

Avant que Romano ne puisse répliquer, Allemagne prit la parole :

-Bon je pense que l'on n'a pas trop le choix, il va falloir le lire si l'on veut sortir d'ici. Qui veut commencer ?  
-J'y vais.  
-Très bien nous t'écoutons Angleterre.

* * *

 **Bon, le prologue n'est pas ce qui a changer le plus (en même temps il y a pas grand chose à changer) et vous verrez que certains chapitres ont moins changer que d'autres mais dans l'ensemble j'ai modifié la trame principal puisque, par exemple, dans l'ancienne version je voulais que Prusse soit encore en vie car il était devenu la personnification de l'holocauste mais j'ai trouver une autre idée. Meilleur ou pas, ce sera à vous de me le dire.**

 **Bref, dans tout les cas, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle version. Mieux ou pire que l'ancienne? Je vous laisse décider.**


	2. Appelez-moi Italie moi aussi !

**Premier chapitre où seul deux secrets ont été changer et un autre à été légèrement modifié.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Précédemment :  
_ _\- Bon je pense que l'on n'a pas trop le choix, il va falloir le lire si l'on veut sortir d'ici. Qui veut commencer ?  
\- J'y vais.  
\- Très bien nous t'écoutons Angleterre._

Tout le monde dans la salle reprit place dans leur fauteuil excepté Angleterre qui resta debout en bout de table pour lire le livre. Il tourna la page et commença la lecture :

\- Le premier est sur Romano. Enfin plutôt _de_ Romano.  
\- Que veux-tu dire _de_ moi ? Et puis pourquoi c'est sur moi d'abord ! Putain !  
\- On dirait quelque chose que tu as écrit dans ton journal.

 _Cher journal, je voudrais bien que l'on m'appelle Italie rien qu'une fois._

Tous, en particulier Italie et Espagne, se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Fratello…

Devant les regards persistants de son frère et d'Espagne, il ne put que céder.

\- Quoi ? Je suis l'Italie du sud, non ? Pourtant on ne m'a jamais appelé Italie alors que je suis l'ainé et que mon nom vient de Rome, la capitale de l'Italie. Mais Veneziano, lui, est appelé Italie, alors qu'il est le plus jeune et dont le nom vient de Venise. Alors c'est normal que je veuille être appelé Itali-QU'EST-CE QUE !?

Il fut coupé par son frère qui lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Je suis désolé fratello ! Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé !  
\- Tu t'excuses trop, abrutit.  
\- Désolé, si on l'avait su, on t'aurait appelé Italie. Fit Espagne en prenant lui aussi l'italien dans ses bras.  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, maintenant lâcher moi bande de crétins.

Angleterre ramena maladroitement l'attention sur lui pour continuer tandis que Romano se débattait avec son frère et Espagne.

\- Vas-y _Angleterre_.

Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

\- Je déteste quand tu dis mon nom de cette façon, France.

Il lança un regard noir au pays de l'amour puis retourna son regard au livre.

\- Le prochain est de Grèce.

L'amoureux des chats se redressa légèrement et devint plus attentif à ce qui allait suivre en essayant d'ignorer les rires de Turquie.

 _Cher journal, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit où tout le monde était un chat. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me réveille…_

Tout le monde dans la salle éclata de rire.

\- Dommage… que… ce n'était… qu'un… rêve… Déclara simplement Grèce avec sa voix endormie.  
\- Si tu aimais ton rêve tant que ça tu n'avais qu'à jamais te réveiller. Lui fit Turquie.  
\- Tu me cherche ?

Angleterre attendis que tout le monde arrête de rire et que Japon calme les deux nations en train de se battre avant de reprendre.

\- Celui-là n'est pas quelque chose que nous avons écrit. C'est sur moi et Espagne.

Ils redevinrent tous attentifs, pensant que ce serait intéressant d'écoute une de leurs histoires de pirate.

\- Est-ce que c'est une histoire de pirate ? Demanda Amérique, excité.  
\- Pas vraiment.

Tout le monde soupira de déception.

\- Oh fermez-là ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Hurla l'anglais.

 **Ils ne le disent jamais mais Angleterre et Espagne voudraient retourner à l'époque où ils étaient pirates. Lorsqu'ils étaient libre et que le monde paraissait immense.**

Lorsqu'il eut finit, les deux nations eurent un regard lointain en se remémorant des souvenirs et les autres pays ne dirent rien par respect.

\- C'était si bien que ça ?

Sauf Amérique bien sûr.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Lui répondit Espagne.  
\- Le vent marin, l'odeur de la mer… Commença Angleterre.  
\- Les batailles, les abordages, l'or et les richesses en abondance… Continua l'ancien conquistador.

Les jeunes nations les regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- La liberté de faire ce que l'on veut, y compris détruire une armada ou deux.

Le sourire d'Espagne disparut, bien vite remplacer par un rictus mauvais, alors qu'il lançait un regard noir a Angleterre. Les deux ennemis de toujours se rapprochèrent, une aura noire les entourant, faisant soupirer les vieilles nations et peur au plus jeune mais leur rappela en même temps pourquoi ils étaient craint à une époque.

\- C'est drôle, moi je me souviens te botter cul pas mal de fois.  
\- Tes souvenirs doivent te jouer des tours puisque c'est plutôt moi qui te mettais à genoux.  
\- Tu oublies la fois où j'ai arraché ton œil, quel dommage que je n'ai pas pris le deuxième.  
\- De toute façon ça ne t'aurait servi rien puisque je l'ai récupérer en détruisant ton armada au passage, à moins que tu aurais oublié cette épisode.  
\- Il t'a arraché un œil !?

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Amérique qui couina légèrement en voyant leur regard noir – même si les héros ne couinent jamais. Voyant cela, ils se calmèrent légèrement.

\- Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, Amérique.  
\- Mais il t'a arraché ton œil !  
\- Oui, c'est bon, on avait compris. Il ma arracher un œil, je l'ai récupérer, ça lui a couté son armada, fin de l'histoire.  
\- Mais…  
\- _Amérique_ , _Angleterre_ et _Espagne_ étaient plutôt… violent l'un envers l'autre par le passé. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas vraiment étonnant pour ceux qui les connaissent bien. Le coupa France.  
\- Mais ça a dû faire mal !  
\- C'était le but, abrutit. Fit sèchement l'anglais.  
\- Mais quand même, j'aurais vraiment du prendre le deuxième. Je veux dire, tu as juste crié un coup lorsque je te l'ai arraché et après tu n'as montré aucun signe de douleur, c'était un peu décevant à l'époque. Même avec tout ce san-  
\- Ferme là abrutit, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir tout dans les moindres détails ! Je te rappelle en plus qu'il y a des enfants présents ici et certains ne sont pas habituer à entendre ce genre de chose. Hurla à moitié Angleterre avec une main sur la bouche d'Espagne.

Il retira sa main une fois que l'espagnol vit Finlande couvrir les oreilles de Sealand en lui jetant un regard noir imiter par Suisse qui faisait de même avec sa sœur. Certaines nations étaient devenues légèrement blanche – principalement les plus jeunes et les anciennes colonies d'Angleterre – et les frères de l'ancien empire lui jetaient eux aussi un regard sombre.

\- Désoler.  
\- Bien, maintenant reprenons.

Le pays du sud rejoint sa place sous les regards des autres nations qui, pour la plupart, avaient oublié qu'il fut un jour un conquistador craint pour une raison. L'anglais, lui, reprit le livre alors que ses anciennes colonies et les nations plus jeunes le regardait avec un nouveau respect : eux auraient crié plus d'une fois si ça leur étaient arrivés.

\- Le prochain est de Prusse.  
\- Vous allez tous pouvoir voir à quel point je suis génial !  
\- Ou pas. Marmonna le blond, recevant un regard interrogatif de la plupart des pays.

 _Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai commencé à m'occuper de mon nouveau petit frère, il s'appelle Allemagne. Je n'ai aucune idée si je vais y arriver puisqu'après tout je n'ai même pas réussit à protège mon ancien petit frère._

\- _Bruder…_

Prusse détourna les yeux.

\- Ouais, pas génial du tout.  
\- _Bruder,_ tu t'es très bien occuper de moi.  
\- _West…_ Evidemment que je me suis très bien occupé de toi, je suis génial après tout ! Kesesese !

Tout le monde soupira à sa réponse.

\- Passons au suivant. Eh ! Rend-moi ça ! Cria Angleterre à Amérique qui lui arracha le livre des mains.  
\- Ahaha ! C'est au tour du héros de lire !

L'anglais alla simplement s'asseoir à côté de ses frères en râlant tandis que ces derniers se moquaient de lui.

\- Le suivant est d'Angleterre. Il est long en plus !  
\- On va enfin savoir quels vilains secrets tu caches.  
\- Ferme-la _Frog_ ! Amérique, arrête de rire et continue !

 _Cher journal, lorsque j'étais petit, mère disait qu'elle avait été maudite mais n'observant aucun changement chez elle, il était très probable que la malédiction était destinée à sa descendance. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, étant trop petit à l'époque. Mais maintenant que mes colonies sont en train de me quitter une à une, que le monde rit de moi et que j'ai éveillé mes deux yeux, je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je me demande si après mes enfants, ce seront mes frères qui partiront…_

\- Angleterre…

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Ecosse se leva et se mit devant lui, le cachant aux autres nations, tout en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules pour attirer son attention.

\- Arthur, on en déjà parlé, aucun d'entre nous ne t'abandonnera, d'accord ? Ne te préoccupe des autres, on sera toujours là.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, ses yeux étant cachés par ses cheveux, puis sourit à son frère aîné.

\- Je sais.

Allistor tapota sa tête avant de se rasseoir, ses frères et lui beaucoup plus proches d'Angleterre qu'avant. Les autres furent tenter de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par "l'éveille de ses yeux" ou lui dire que même s'ils étaient indépendant il restait celui qui s'était occupé d'eux lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il l'aimait mais en voyant son regard perdu dans le vide, ils ne dirent rien.

\- Suivant, Canada !

"Qui ?" fut entendu un peu partout dans la salle alors que ce dernier soupirait.

 _Cher journal, pourquoi personne ne me voit ? J'en ai marre d'être invisible ! Ils ne se souviennent même pas de mon nom. Que faire pour qu'ils me remarquent ?_

\- Matthew… Je suis tellement désolé ! J'aurais dû faire beaucoup plus attention à toi ! Cria France tandis que la plupart des pays semblait enfin remarquer Canada.  
\- Ce n'est rien papa, j'ai l'habitude tu sais.  
\- Et bien tu ne devrais pas !  
\- Il a raison ! Désolé Mattie, ce n'est pas héroïque du tout de t'avoir ignoré.  
\- Moi aussi je suis désolé, sincèrement. Dit Angleterre en regardant Canada.  
\- Ce n'est rien, je vous pardonne.

Ce fut le signal pour que Amérique saute dans les bras de son frère faisant par la même tomber le livre.

Ce moment fraternel fut majestueusement coupé par le ventre d'Amérique qui criait famine et fut vite suivi de celui d'Italie. L'estomac de Romano l'imita rapidement et tout le monde se retourna vers lui alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, refusant de regarder quiconque.

\- Je pense que nous devrions faire une petite pose pour manger nous reprendrons dans deux heures, jusque-là faites ce que vous voulez. Déclara Allemagne en reposant le livre sur la table avec un marque page pour retrouver où ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
\- Oui ! Pasta !  
\- Oui, oui, tu vas les avoir tes pâtes.

Tout le monde se sépara pour manger ce qu'ils avaient apporté. Les frères italiens se mirent ensemble et furent rejoints par Espagne pour discuter de Romano. De son côté Allemagne alla parler avec son frère et fut vite rejoint d'Autriche et Hongrie. France, Amérique, Canada et Angleterre discutèrent un peu ensemble jusqu'à ce que ce dernier aille rejoindre ses frères. Les asiatiques s'étaient mis ensemble tout comme les nordiques alors que les autres sortirent pour aller au toilette ou allèrent sur la terrasse prendre l'air ou fumer une cigarette pour ceux qui voulait.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre à été plus modifié que le prologue, dite moi donc si vous avez aimer ou non.**


	3. Un nouveau couple

**Voici enfin l'arriver du premier couple pour les fan de romance, je vous laisse découvrir lequel.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Précédemment :_

 _\- Je pense que nous devrions faire une petite pose pour manger nous reprendrons dans deux heures, jusque-là faites ce que vous voulez. Déclara Allemagne en reposant le livre sur la table avec un marque page pour retrouver où ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
\- Oui ! Pasta !  
\- Oui, oui, tu vas les avoir tes pâtes._

Au bout de deux heures, tout le monde avait regagné sa place, prêt à continuer le livre.

\- Quelqu'un veut lire ? Demanda Allemagne  
\- Oui moi.

L'allemand se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé et dont la plupart des nations n'avait pas entendu la voix.

\- Très bien Canada mais parle fort pour que tout le monde t'entende. Dit-il en lui donnant le livre.  
\- Oui.

Il ouvrit le livre et attendit qu'Allemagne se soit rassit avant de commencer.

\- C'est d'Italie.

Ce dernier se raidit, il n'y avait pas que des choses joyeuses dans ses journaux.

 _Cher journal, j'ai appris la mort de Saint Empire Romain aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas été si triste depuis la mort de grand-père Rome. J'aurais dû le retenir, comme ça il serait toujours en vie. Tout est de ma faute._

Ils se tournèrent vers Italie qui semblait vouloir disparaître. Son frère se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le frapper sur la tête, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Espèce de triple imbécile ! Comment peux-tu croire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as tué ?

Italie secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu voulais qu'il parte ?

Il secoua encore une fois la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de rester ?

Cette fois, il hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, c'est compris crétin ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien.

Romano rapprocha son fauteuil de son frère et se rassit tout en pestant sur la stupidité de ce dernier.

\- Le suivant est d'Allemagne.  
\- Finissons-en rapidement.

 _Cher journal, les événements de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sont de ma faute. Comment ai-je pu fermer les yeux sur de tel horreurs. Pourrai-je vraiment me le pardonner un jour ?_

Son frère lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

\- Tu es aussi stupide qu'Italie ma parole ! A ce que je sache ton rôle n'est pas de prendre des décisions mais de conseiller ton chef d'Etat, chef d'Etat qui ne t'écoute pas toujours. Est-ce que tu étais d'accord quand tu l'as su ?  
\- Non…  
\- Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher.  
\- Il a raison, tu devrais écouter ton grand-frère. Déclara Angleterre en souriant.

Tout le monde dans la salle hocha la tête, c'était de la faute d'Hitler, pas la sienne. Les épaules d'Allemagne tremblèrent un peu mais personne ne pouvais dire si il pleurait ou non, Prusse étant devant lui.

\- Les petits frères peuvent être de vrai idiot parfois. Fit Romano tandis qu'Italie boudait un peu.

Plusieurs nation acquiescèrent tandis que les dis « petits frères » se mettaient à râler.

\- Voyons voir… le suivant est sur Autriche.

L'aristocrate haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que cela pourrait bien être.

 _Cher journal, de temps à autre, l'époque où Suisse et moi étions toujours ensemble me manque. Parfois. Rarement._

Ils se mirent à rire plus ou moins discrètement suivant la personne. Autriche grimaça, de tout ce qu'il avait écrit entre Prusse étant ennuyeux, ce que ce dernier avait fait pour qu'Hongrie le frappe, Suisse l'énervant ou toutes les maladresses qu'avait pu faire Italie, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur _ça_.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire. Fit simplement Suisse.  
\- Fer… Ferme là ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Le blond haussa les épaules, il aurait le temps de lui parler plus tard.

\- Après celui-là, je passe le livre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Canada sourit en lisant le texte.

 **Islande voudrait se déclarer à Hong Kong, mais il ne le fait pas pour deux raisons : premièrement la peur d'être rejeté et deuxièmement son frère qui est beaucoup trop protecteur à son gout. Il ne sait pas qu'Hong Kong a les mêmes sentiments que lui.**

En entendant Canada lire, Islande fut, en quelques instants, plus rouge que les tomates d'Espagne. Ne voulant pas affronter les autres, particulièrement les pays nordiques et, surtout, son frère, il se leva et partit en courant. Hong Kong l'imita sous les sifflements des autres qui remarquèrent de légères rougeurs sur son visage habituellement stoïque.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, ils se rendirent compte de l'aura noir qui entourait Norvège et décidèrent sagement de s'écarter. Tous sauf un certain danois qui l'attrapa pour l'empêcher d'aller à la poursuite de son frère et Chine qui était dans son monde avec Taïwan, Japon et Hongrie. Ces trois derniers planifiaient déjà de prendre des photos du nouveau couple et de faire des doujinshis dessus.

\- Ah l'amour, ça me rappelle mes jeunes années. Je suis sûr qu'ils feront un couple magnifique, aru.

A ce commentaire, l'aura noire de Norvège décupla et Danemark eut de plus en plus de mal à le retenir. Il essaya de demander de l'aide mais vit rapidement que toutes les nations étaient collées au mur et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'approcher. Il leur lança un regard noir puis se retourna vers Norvège.

\- Emil est grand et peux décider quoi faire de sa vie, tu n'as aucun droit d'intervenir dans ses relations.  
\- Mais…  
\- Pas de mais. Si il aime Hong Kong et que ce dernier l'aime alors tout va bien. Il est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix.

Norvège soupira.

\- Très bien. Mais s'il fait du mal à mon petit frère, je m'en chargerais personnellement.

Sur ce, Norvège se rassit dans son fauteuil ruminant encore légèrement sur ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Nous devrions peut-être faire une pause. Déclara Angleterre au bout d'un moment.  
\- Oui, attendons qu'Islande et Hong Kong soient revenus avant de continuer. Fit Allemagne.

D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent tous pour discuter entre eux tandis que certains essayaient d'empêcher certaines personnes (Hongrie, Taïwan, Japon et France entre autre) d'aller espionner le jeune couple.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est celui qui a le moins changer avec le prologue donc pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version ce sera plus une relecture qu'autre chose mais pour les nouveaux, j'espère que vous avez aimez.**


	4. Encore un couple! Les secrets de Prusse

**Et voilà le chapitre trois où l'un des couples principal de ma fic se dévoile.**

 **Mais avant de commencer, je vais répondre aux commentaires où il m'est impossible de répondre par MP comme je le fait habituellement.**

 **Romane : Merci beaucoup, crois moi, j'ai moi aussi hâte d'écrire la suite pour voir si c'est aussi bien dans ma tête qu'à l'écrit, n'hésite pas de me dire si c'est le cas quand tu lira les chapitres suivant.**

 **Turquoise Yume : Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire, j'espère moi aussi que l'inspiration soit avec moi mais, vu comme c'est partit, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, je ne manque pas d'idée pour la suite. Il faut juste que j'arrive à rendre l'histoire bien à l'écrit...**

 **Merci également aux deux inconnu(e)s qui aiment mon histoire, heureux que ça vous plaise.**

 **Je tiens également à préciser que les textes suivit d'un "*" ne sont pas à moi, ce sont des headcanons que j'ai trouvée et traduit.**

* * *

 _Précédemment :_

 _\- Nous devrions peut-être faire une pause. Déclara Angleterre au bout d'un moment.  
\- Oui, attendons qu'Islande et Hong Kong soient revenus avant de continuer. Fit Allemagne._

 _D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent tous pour discuter entre eux tandis que certains essayaient d'empêcher certaines personnes (Hongrie, Taïwan, Japon et France entre autre) d'aller espionner le jeune couple._

Lorsque le nouveau couple revint, les joues rouges, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde, à part Norvège, les observait en souriant ce qui les fit encore plus rougir. Ils retournèrent rapidement à leur place côte à côte tandis qu'Hong Kong était mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant du frère de son petit ami. Islande jeta un regard à son frère avant de serrer la main de l'asiatique tout en se rasseyant. Angleterre prit la parole, détournant ainsi l'attention de la plupart des personnes sur le jeune couple.

\- Et si tu lisais Norvège ? Dit-il à ce dernier qui se retourna vers lui, tout en fixant le hongkongais du coin de l'œil.  
\- Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de lire ?  
\- Parce que je ne pas envie qu'Hong Kong meurt à cause de l'intensité de tes regards.

Norvège lui envoya un regard vide mais se leva quand même pour prendre le livre que lui tendait Angleterre. Il n'attendit pas que ce dernier se soit rassis pour commencer.

\- C'est de Russie.

Ce dernier se tendit alors que ses sœurs devinrent plus attentives.

 _Cher journal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres ont peur de moi lorsque je souris, tout ce que je veux c'est avoir des amis mais ils me prennent tous pour un monstre. Suis-je si effrayant que ça ? Je voudrais bien qu'ils cessent d'avoir peur de moi…_

Ukraine sauta sur son frère en enfonçant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

\- Russie !  
\- Grande sœur arrête, tu m'étouffe !  
\- Grand frère ! Marions-nous et tu ne seras plus jamais seul !  
\- Non merci…

Finalement, après plusieurs essais infructueux, Russie parvint à se détacher d'Ukraine et de Biélorussie. C'est à ce moment-là que Chine s'adressa à lui devant les autres.

\- Tu es un idiot, aru.

Les yeux du concerné s'agrandirent.

\- Nos deux pays étant à côté, nous nous sommes souvent vus, que ce soit à cause de notre devoir de pays ou tout simplement parce que nous en avions envie. Nous avons vu et partagé les mêmes choses, fait plein de choses ensemble et je n'ai jamais rien regretté. Je pense que rien que ça prouve que nous sommes amis et personnellement, je n'ai pas peur de mes amis, aru.

Les yeux du russe brillèrent un peu avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

\- Da.

Les autres pays souriaient témoins de la scène, particulièrement Ukraine et le reste des pays asiatiques qui y voyaient quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié. Biélorussie fusillait Chine du regard pour la même raison.

\- C'est au tour d'Hongrie d'y passer.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être révélé.

 _Cher journal, Prusse est de plus en plus chiant depuis que moi et Autriche ne sommes plus mariés mais je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire que même si nous ne le sommes plus, nous nous aimons toujours._

Elle et Autriche rougirent de concert détournant les yeux. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Prusse mais étonnamment il ne réagit pas plus que ça et ne semblait pas surprit du tout.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous me regarder ?  
\- Et bien… c'est que tu es amoureux d'Hongrie non ? Osa France, pensant que son ami cachait sa tristesse.

Prusse le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ça y est, ses fusibles ont lâché. Marmonna Autriche.

Après s'être calmé le prussien prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je l'ai toujours su.  
\- Comment ça, tu l'as toujours su ? Demanda Hongrie.  
\- J'ai toujours su que toi et Autriche vous vous aimiez toujours.

Chacun reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas si bête quand même ! C'est évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils s'aiment ! Si je ne l'ai pas dit et que je continuais de les embêter c'était juste pour m'occuper et m'amuser.  
\- Mais tu nous avais dit que tu aimais Hongrie… Commença Espagne.  
\- C'est vrai que j'ai aimé Hongrie mais c'est du passé maintenant. Et puis je suis avec quelqu'un…

La surprise s'empara de l'assistance et ils dévisagèrent Prusse un instant tandis que ce dernier jurait dans un souffle, donnant l'impression qu'il aurait dû se taire. Et puis l'enfer se déchaîna.

\- Comment as osé nous cacher que tu sortais avec quelqu'un !? S'écria France.  
\- Ce n'était pas toi qui disais qu'entre amis on se dirait tout !? Renchérit Espagne.  
\- Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec quelqu'un !? Et pourquoi as-tu continué de nous embêter si t'es avec quelqu'un !? Hurla Hongrie.

Et le vacarme s'amplifia avec en plus de France, Espagne et Hongrie qui criaient sur le prussien, chacun réclamait les détails à grands cris : où, quand, comment, mais surtout, qui ? Ils s'apaisèrent quand Allemagne tapa son poing sur la table faisant sursauter la majorité des personnes présentes. Le calme revenu, il s'adressa à son frère aîné.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Plusieurs siècles. Mais on est proche depuis plus longtemps. Répondit Prusse en soupirant et passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en pas parlé plutôt ?  
\- Si on est ensemble c'est parce qu'on s'aime, ma-  
\- Logique. Le coupa un certain américain.  
\- Laisse-moi finir. Comme je le disais avant qu'on ne m'interrompt, si on est ensemble c'est parce que l'on s'aime, mais si on l'avait dit à l'époque l'un de nos ennemis aurait pu s'en prendre à l'un de nous deux pour faire plier l'autre. Bien que s'était peu probable à l'époque – ce n'est pas pour dire mais on était assez balèze, pas qu'on ne le soit plus – on a quand même préféré éviter de prendre le risque.  
\- Mais personne n'aurait fait ça.  
\- Amérique, les temps sont différents. Aujourd'hui cela peu te paraître impossible mais à l'époque… Enfin bref, avec le temps il a été plus difficile de le dévoilé et puis on n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le dire alors bon…

Son frère soupira mais, comprenant ses raisons, ne dit rien.

\- Peux-tu nous dire qui c'est maintenant ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis scanna des yeux la salle et, ayant l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait, se retourna vers son frère.

\- Très bien. Il s'agit de…

Il fit une pause pour le suspense, énervant les autres nations par la même occasion.

\- Angleterre.

Un blanc, puis…

\- QUOI !  
\- Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Ok, on se calme. J'aime Arthur depuis longtemps et je me suis déclarer à lui après la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis pour découvrir qu'il m'aimait aussi, on s'est donc mit ensemble. Fin de l'histoire.

Prusse vit que ses deux amis, France et Espagne, ainsi que Hongrie semblaient vouloir lui demander d'autres choses mais avant qu'ils ne se manifestent, l'albinos se tourna vers Norvège et prit la parole faisant clore la discussion. Il se déplaça également pour se mettre à côté de son petit ami et ainsi empêcher les autres nations de le bombarder de question.

\- Qui est le suivant.  
\- Sud. Fit Norvège en regardant Romano.  
\- Tu parles de moi ? Demanda ce dernier, quelque peu confus.  
\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui représente l'Italie du Sud à part toi ?  
\- Eh, mais c'est une bonne idée ! Puisque tu veux que l'on t'appelle Italie mais que si on fait ça, on ne pourra plus te différencier de ton frère, on va t'appeler Sud ! S'exclama Espagne, légèrement remis de la "trahison" de Prusse.  
\- C'est une super idée ! Et ceux qui veulent pourront même m'appeler Nord ! Fit le jeune italien, en accord avec l'idée d'Espagne.

Romano rougit légèrement et détourna la tête.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez. De toute façon vous ne m'écouterez pas si je dis quelque chose.  
\- Bon maintenant que c'est réglé, passons à la suite. Norvège, si tu veux bien lire.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et commença à lire.

 **Même si Romano n'est pas doué avec ses mains, il est un bon pickpocket.***

Ils se retournèrent vers lui alors qu'il essayait d'éviter leurs regards mi surpris et mi sceptique.

\- Quoi ça vous pose un problème ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai la mafia chez moi, depuis le temps j'ai appris quelques trucs.  
\- Ve, je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai, je l'ai déjà vu faire.

Malgré tout, certains ne se montraient encore septiques. Romano soupirant en roulant ses yeux, entreprit de fouiller dans ses poches. Quand il eut l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait il les sortit et les lança sur la table. Ils allaient voir ce que c'était quand ils entendirent Angleterre crier, ils se retournèrent alors vers lui.

\- Eh, mais c'est mon porte-monnaie ! S'écria celui-ci en vérifiant ses poches constatant qu'il ne s'y trouvait effectivement plus.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux tandis que les frères Kirkland se moquaient de leur cadet.

\- Rigolez tant que vous voulez mais je vous ferais remarquer que mon porte-monnaie n'est pas le seul à être présent.

Ils arrêtèrent de rire et tous examinèrent les portes monnaies sur la table. Il y en avait cinq en tout. Un vert, qui était surement celui d'Angleterre, un bleu avec une croix blanche, celui d'Ecosse d'après le cri de ce dernier, un bleu et rouge avec plein d'étoile blanche dessus, celui-ci ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Amérique, un noir tout simple et un violet et blanc.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Romano qui souriait narquoisement en regardant son butin.

\- Quand est-ce que tu les as pris ? Demanda l'anglais en reprenant le sien, vite imité des autres.  
\- Ouais, sa je voudrais bien le savoir. Marmonna Ecosse alors que ses autres frères riaient de plus en plus fort.

Leur seule réponse fut le sourire de Romano qui s'agrandit.

\- A qui sont les deux autres portes monnaies ? Demanda Amérique en allant chercher le sien.  
\- Je crois bien que le noir c'est le mien.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Allemagne, surpris, tandis que son frère se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Dit Romano.

En effet, s'ils étaient bluffés que l'italien ait pu voler Allemagne, ce ne fut rien à côté de leur stupeur lorsqu'ils virent Russie aller chercher le porte-monnaie violet et blanc qui s'avéra être le sien.

\- Ve, je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il était doué mon frère.

Trop choquées pour s'exprimer, les autres nations se contentèrent d'hocher la tête.

\- Le prochain est sur Prusse. Fit Norvège pour briser le silence.

Il regarda le texte et fronça les sourcils.

\- Merde, il a fallu que ce soit ça. Marmonna-t-il ce qui fit, à leur tour, froncer les sourcils de ceux qui avaient entendu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Angleterre à côté de Prusse, légèrement inquiet.

Norvège soupira.

\- Si je n'y étais pas obliger, croyez-moi je ne le dirai pas. Mais d'un autre côté, cela aidera peut-être les autres à mieux comprendre Prusse.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que cela pouvait être puis écarquilla les yeux réalisant ce qui allait être dit. Parvenant à la même conclusion, Angleterre mit sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer.

 **Le fait de ne plus être une nation a créé un grand vide à l'intérieur de Prusse. C'est un sentiment insupportable qui lui oblige a toujours se concentrer sur quelque chose pour l'oublier un instant avant qu'il ne revienne juste après.**

\- _Bruder…_  
 _-_ Ne t'inquiète pas _West,_ ton frère est trop génial pour se laisser abattre par ça ! Kesesese ! Ria Prusse bien que, pour une quelconque raison, son rire paraissait vide.  
\- _Bruder,_ je suis vraiment désoler. J'aurais dû le remarquer, j'aurais dû…

Son frère se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hey, _West,_ tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'accord ? Ce qui m'arrive n'est absolument pas de ta faute et puis, depuis le temps je m'y suis habituer alors tant que je suis concentrer sur quelque chose je n'y fait pas vraiment attention.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il ne dit rien, il préféra attendre qu'ils soient seul pour parler un peu plus de ça avec l'ancienne nation.

\- Nous ferions mieux de prendre une pause, comme ça vous pourrez discuter tranquillement de ce qui vient d'être révélé. Fit Angleterre aux deux frères.  
\- _Ja,_ bonne idée.

Sur ces mots, Allemagne et Prusse se levèrent pour aller discuter dans une autre pièce. Suivant leur exemple, les nations se dispersèrent pour discuter, prendre l'air sur un balcon ou aller manger des pâtes/hamburgers (je vous laisse deviner qui).

Angleterre alla rejoindre ses frères quand on l'appela.

\- _Angleterre_.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi _frog_.  
\- Toi et Espagne ne m'avez jamais racontés pourquoi tu avais un cache œil à un moment donner. Et toi et Prusse ne m'avez jamais dit que vous sortiez ensemble, je me sens trahit. J'ai l'impression que tu me vole mes amis.  
\- Je ne te vole rien du tout _wine face_ , arrête de dramatiser.  
\- Tu vas faire pleurer _grand frère_ avec toutes tes méchancetés.

Le dit grand frère fit semblant de pleurer avant de devenir plus sérieux.

\- Plus sérieusement, je voudrais savoir comment tu as récupérer ton œil. Et quand à toi et Prusse, je veux m'assurer que tu ne te sois pas déclaré parce que tu voulais qu'on te réconforte après l'indépendance _d'Amérique_.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux en entendant ses mots mais surtout en sentant la tension monté de leur côté. Finalement, Angleterre soupira et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce.

\- Je pensais que Gilbert avait été clair : si on est ensemble c'est parce que l'on s'aime. J'admets avoir voulu la présence de quelqu'un après qu'Amérique ne soit partit, mais j'aimais Gilbert depuis bien avant ça. Cela répond-t-il à ta question ? Lui répondit l'anglais une foi la porte fermer tout en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- … Oui, je te crois. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
\- Bien, maintenant que c'est régler, retourno-  
\- Et ton œil ? Le coupa France.  
\- Quoi mon œil ?  
\- Même si tu as pu le reprendre à Espagne comme tu l'as dit, comment tu t'y es pris pour le remettre en place ? Tes frères étaient aussi surpris que nous, ils n'étaient donc pas au courant, ce qui veut dire que tu étais tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je… Des fées l'on saupoudrer de poudre magique et m'ont obligé à l'avaler. C'était horrible.

France le regarda l'air de dire "Tu te fous de ma gueule ?" et Angleterre s'énerva en le voyant.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de me le demander si c'est pour ne pas me croire ! S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte, les autres nations le regardant avec surprise se diriger à l'étage supérieure avec des yeux lançant des éclairs.

* * *

 **Ce qui à principalement changer ici c'est bien sûr l'annonce du couple Prusse/Angleterre mais également le dernier secret. Pour ceux qui se souviennent pas, dans l'ancienne version, on apprenait à la fin que Prusse et Angleterre s'automutilaient il y a longtemps mais ont arrêter lorsqu'ils ont commencer à sortir ensemble. J'ai abandonnée cette idée principalement parce qu'elle ne me plaisait plus mais dites moi si j'ai bien fait ou pas.**

 **Les reviews sont bien sûr les bienvenus et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant!**


	5. Le secret d'un grand empire

**Dans ce chapitre, la scène où Angleterre, Prusse, Norvège et Roumanie sont sur le balcon à été agrandit et j'ai aussi modifier le secret d'Angleterre sur son frère, Sealand.**

 **N'oubliez as que les textes suivit d'un "*" ne sont pas à moi, je les ais trouver sur internet puis traduit puisqu'ils étaient en anglais à a base.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Précédemment_ _:_

 _\- Et ton œil ? Le coupa France.  
\- Quoi mon œil ?  
\- Même si tu as pu le reprendre à Espagne comme tu l'as dit, comment tu t'y es pris pour le remettre en place ? Tes frères étaient aussi surpris que nous, ils n'étaient donc pas au courant, ce qui veut dire que tu étais tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je… Des fées l'on saupoudrer de poudre magique et m'ont obligé à l'avaler. C'était horrible._

 _France le regarda l'air de dire_ _"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?" et Angleterre s'énerva en le voyant._

 _\- Ce n'était pas la peine de me le demander si c'est pour ne pas me croire ! S'exclama-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte, les autres nations le regardant avec surprise se diriger à l'étage supérieure avec des yeux lançant des éclairs._

Angleterre grogna un peu en repensant à sa conversation avec France tout en prenant le paquet de cigarette dans sa poche. Une fois arrivé à un balcon, une cigarette entre les lèvres, il essaya de trouver son briquet en farfouillant dans toutes ses poches, en vain.

\- Besoin de feu ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière lui alors que sa cigarette s'allumait d'un coup.  
\- Gil. Tu as fini de discuter avec ton frère.

Prusse l'embrassa légèrement avant de l'enlacer par derrière en regardant le paysage s'offrant à eux.

\- Ouais, il voulait un peu de temps pour se remettre les idées en place alors je l'ai laissé seul. Même si je suis sure qu'Italie va le rejoindre à un moment ou un autre. Il rigola à sa dernière phrase vite suivit d'Angleterre.  
\- Ces deux-là vont vraiment bien ensemble.  
\- C'n'est pas toi qui es là au repas de famille. A chaque fois, Romano nous fixe moi et mon frère comme si nous étions la cause de tous les malheurs d'Italie.

Le blond rigola en entendant son petit ami râler.

\- Ça va on ne vous dérange pas ? Fit une voix venant de derrière.  
\- Vlad !

Vladimir Popescu alias Roumanie avança vers eux avec Norvège, ou Lukas Bondevik.

\- Tu es juste jaloux d'être encore seul à ton âge ! Se moqua l'albinos en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Gilbert Beilschmidt, je t'interdis de sortir de telles sottises !  
\- Essaye donc de m'en empêcher !

Norvège et Angleterre rirent un peu aux pitreries de leurs amis.

\- Je peux en avoir une ? Demanda la nation du nord en regarda la cigarette que fumait l'île.  
\- C'est rare que tu fume. Déclare-t-il tout en lui en passant une.  
\- Je pourrai te retourner la question. Dit Norvège en regarda sa cigarette s'allumer après que les deux idiots eurent fini de se chamailler et étaient revenu vers eux.  
\- C'est vrai. Disons que le stress est une bonne raison pour m'en griller une.  
\- Tu as peur que certains secrets soient révélés ?  
\- Toi aussi, non ? Même mes frères redoutent certaines choses se fassent savoir par les autres nations.

Aucun des quatre n'osa parler après ça. C'était la vérité après tout.

\- Pas trop frustré qu'ils sachent pour ton œil ? Demanda son petit ami.  
\- Pas vraiment, la perte de mon œil ne fait pas partit de nos plus grands secrets. Enfin, je suis quand même inquiet des suppositions qu'ils pourraient faire, après tout même en tant que nations si on perd un membre alors on ne le récupère pas. Je sais qu'Espagne avait doutes depuis qu'il a vu que j'avais de nouveau mes deux yeux mais maintenant France, Chine et toute les autres nations du même âge vont se demander des choses.  
\- T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.  
\- Je l'espère. Mais on devrait plutôt te demander comment tu vas après que ce livre a révélés ce qui t'étais arrivé depuis ta dissolution.  
\- On va dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Tandis qu'Arthur enlaçait l'albinos pour le réconforter, Norvège les regardait un peu jaloux.

\- J'espère qu'il ne le saura pas… Même s'il avait murmuré, Roumanie l'entendit à côté de lui.  
\- Ça fait mal ?

Les deux amoureux s'étaient retournés vers Norvège en l'entendant.

\- Je ne peux pas souffrir de quelque chose que je ne ressens plus.  
\- Lukas…  
\- Ne vous inquiété pas, tout va bien.  
\- Non ça ne va pas. Tu t'es sacrifier et a dû abandonner tes sentiments pour lui sans qu'il ne soit au courant de leurs existences.  
\- Lukas, ce n'est pas grave si tu veux pleurer tu sais ? Personne ne le saura.

La cigarette entre ses lèvres tomba en même temps que les larmes qui commençaient à dévaler ses joues. Il essaya de les arrêter alors que ses amis le réconfortaient.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Dit Norvège en tremblant.  
\- Il ne le saura pa- Commença Roumanie avant d'être interrompu par le pays en larme.  
\- Menteur ! Regarde Gil, je doute qu'il voulait que son frère et les autres sachent ce comment il se sent maintenant qu'il n'est plus une nation et pourtant regarde ! Ce livre va tout dévoiler, vous le savez aussi bien que moi alors s'il vous plait, laissé moi juste pleurer toute les larmes que j'ai pour ne pas m'effondrer devant eux.

Les trois autres le regardèrent tristement en serrant des dents. Des larmes firent leurs chemins sur leurs joues également alors qu'ils pensaient à tous les secrets qu'ils avaient protégé de leurs mieux tout au long de leur vie. Mais il fallait se faire une raison, ce que disait Norvège étaient vrai, ils sauront bientôt tout et ils ne pourront rien faire pour ça.

* * *

Lorsque le petit groupe revint dans la salle de réunion, tous les pays remarquèrent leurs yeux rouges et personne ne dit rien quand ils décidèrent de s'asseoir côte à côte.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Ecosse en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Angleterre.

Ce dernier secoua la tête avant de lui murmurer quelque chose le faisant grogner.

\- Qui veut lire ? Fit Roumanie pour briser le silence et détourner leur attention des deux frères.

Il haussa les sourcils quand personnes ne répondit.

« En même temps, se dit-il amèrement, personne ne veut lire des secrets comme celui de Prusse. »

\- C'n'est pas possible, bordel ! Si vous n'avez pas le cran de le lire alors autant que je le fasse, à ce rythme on y sera encore demain ! S'exclama Romano en faisait à moitié tomber sa chaise lorsqu'il se leva brusquement pour prendre rageusement le livre.

 _Cher journal, cela fait des milliers d'années que je suis en vie et je ne peux que regarder comment le monde change. Tout cela était si diffèrent quand j'étais plus jeune. Je me demande souvent comment j'ai pu survivre aux glorieux empires d'Europe ou à tous ces autres pays qui furent jadis parmi nous… A l'époque cela ne me dérangeais pas puisque je n'avais pas ou très peu de contact avec eux mais à présent que je me suis fait une famille et des amis, je redoute de survivre à tout le monde…_

Tous se retournèrent vers Chine, l'auteur du passage que venait de lire l'italien.

\- Je pense que c'est compréhensible.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Russie mais ce dernier ne fit pas cas de leur regard et préféra continuer.

\- Je veux dire tu es la nation la plus âgée ici présente et c'est normal que tu ais ce genre de crainte mais tu sais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

L'asiatique le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- Le temps des guerres et des conquêtes est terminer et lorsque l'on a un problème, on peut compter sur un bon nombre d'allier pour nous aider, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on ne va pas mourir.

Chine le regarda surpris les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de lui sourire. Une sorte de bulle rose s'était formées autour d'eux et si les pays se forçaient un peu ils pouvaient apercevoir plein de cœurs et de fleurs tout aussi roses. De plus, déjà que leurs fauteuils étaient côte à côte, ils semblaient se rapprocher un peu plus inconsciemment. Mais les nations furent aussi attirées par l'aura noir provenant de Biélorussie. Dans le but d'éviter un massacre, Romano ramena l'attention sur lui.

\- Bon les deux amoureux, vous vous embrasserez plus tard. D'ailleurs, le prochain est de Russie.

Cela eut le don d'éclater la bulle des deux "amoureux" qui rougirent vivement avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre.

 _Cher journal, puisque tout le monde n'arrête pas de m'embêter j'ai demandé des conseils à ma grande sœur. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est de leur montrer mes seins et ils arrêteront, ça a marché avec elle apparemment. En fait, je n'aurais pas dû lui demander, je ne suis pas sûr que quelque chose comme ça marche pour moi…_

Tout le monde éclata de rire même les deux concernés qui se remémorant ces événements. Malgré les rires un peu forcé, cela eu pour conséquence de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Soudain, un sourire malveillant se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hong Kong qui amena l'attention sur lui en murmurant quelque chose à Chine et Russie mais de façon pas très discrète pour que tout le monde entende, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

\- Tu sais Russie, enfin plutôt _beau-frère_ , je suis sûr que ça marchera sur Chine, il voudra surement voir beaucoup plus par contre… n'est-ce pas Chine ?

Même le plus idiot d'entre eux (Amérique, mais faut pas le dire) pouvait comprendre tous les sous-entendu dans la phrase de l'asiatique. Et aussitôt l'information bien capté pour tout le monde, il y eu un nouveau éclat de rire encore plus grand empourprant les deux intéressés.

\- Espèce de sale garnement, tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! Cria Chine se jetant sur le plus jeune qui l'esquiva habillement, entraînant encore plus de rire de la part des nations.

Il fallut du temps pour calmer tout le monde mais une fois cela fait, les nations se retournèrent vers Romano, leurs corps encore secoué de rires. Ce dernier regarda la suite essayant de lire ce qui était marqué entre des restes d'hilarité mais une fois qu'il réussit son corps se figea.

\- Impossible !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sud ? Demanda Espagne

Or, Romano ne tourna pas son regard vers lui, mais plutôt vers son frère.

\- C'est sur quelqu'un qui est mort.

Autant dire que cela surpris tout le monde, ils étaient loin de se douter que le livre parlerait de nations mortes, d'autant plus qu'elles leurs avaient envoyés ce livre. Aussitôt, Prusse, Autriche, Hongrie et Italie pensèrent à Saint Empire Romain mais cette idée fut balayée avant même qu'ils la soumettent.

\- C'est sur grand-père Rome. Fit Sud en regardant douloureusement Nord.

Ils ne l'avaient dit à personne, mais ils se souvenaient tout deux du jour où l'Empire Romain disparut. Encore aujourd'hui, cet instant faisait partit de leurs cauchemars réguliers aux alentours de sa date de mort. Tous regardèrent les deux italiens presque solennellement, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils adoraient leur grand-père. Après un hochement de tête du plus jeune et une grande inspiration de l'aîné, ce dernier poursuivit sa lecture.

 **Le vrai nom de Rome est Romulus. C'était actuellement lui qui a été élevé par un loup, et il n'a jamais oublié comment il a dû tuer son propre frère pour sa nation. Alors quand Romano, son héritier, est né, il était ravi… jusqu'à ce que Veneziano naisse aussi. Il était alors terrifié qu'ils s'entretueraient. Il a emmené Veneziano parce qu'il voulait l'empêcher.***

L'assemblée retint son souffle. Ils avaient effectivement entendu des rumeurs sur le fait que l'ancien empire s'occupa davantage d'Italie que de Romano à la naissance du plus jeune, ignorant le pourquoi. Et apparemment les deux frères aussi. Le plus âgé eu du mal à finir le texte à cause des larmes qui coulaient sans relâche de ses yeux, plus personne ne faisait un bruit, sachant qu'ils en avaient besoin. Et si le plus jeune pleura bruyamment dans les bras de son frère, ce dernier était beaucoup plus silencieux, restant complètement figé. Autant dire que lorsque Romano tapa un grand coup sur la table, tout le monde fut surpris.

\- Espèce de vieil enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ça !? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je pensais que tu préférais Veneziano à moi !?

Les cris de l'aîné les choquèrent et alors que son frère allait lui dire quelque chose après avoir entendu sa dernière phrase, il ne le laissa pas continuer enchaînant tout de suite.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas sérieusement que moi et Veneziano allons-nous entretuer !? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça abrutit ! Je donnerais ma vie pour lui !

Tout le monde fut surpris par l'éclat soudain, mais alors qu'ils s'appétaient à dire quelque chose, ils ressentirent tous une grande chaleur s'insinuant au fond d'eux. Cette chaleur était d'autant plus intense pour les deux italiens, ce n'était pas étouffant ou brûlant, c'était juste un concentré de bienveillance. Et à ce moment-là, au fond d'eux, les deux frères surent que leur grand-père les remerciait. Presque aussitôt ils séchèrent leurs larmes retrouvant le sourire alors que tout le monde se réjouissait pour eux.

\- Romano, tu veux continuer la lecture ou un autre prend le relai ? Demanda Angleterre.  
\- C'est bon, je peux continuer. Déclara-t-il en séchant les restes de larmes avant de reprendre le livre.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas on te laisse continuer. Lis en encore deux ou trois et puis on s'arrêtera pour manger et dormir.

Il hocha la tête en voyant que le ciel c'était bien assombrit. Il voulut continuer mais fut coupé.

\- Comment on va dormir ? Demanda tout d'un coup Amérique.  
\- Cet endroit à quelques chambres pour ceux qui travaillent ici mais personnes ne s'en sert, on pourra dormir là-bas. Répondit Angleterre, c'était dans son pays qu'avait lieu la réunion après tout.

Une fois que Romano fut sûr de ne plus être déranger il reprit.

\- C'est d'Angleterre.

 _Cher journal, aujourd'hui Sealand est parti vivre avec ses nouveaux parents adoptifs, Suède et Finlande. Ça fait mal de le voir partir mais il sera beaucoup plus en sécurité là-bas qu'avec moi. Seulement, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ne soit pas un Kirkland, il ne mérite pas d'avoir à porter un tel fardeau._

Angleterre grinça des dents et baissa la tête de manière à ce que sa frange cache ses yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui ? Prusse posa sa mains sur la sienne en signe de réconfort tandis qu'Ecosse faisait de même mais en posant sa mains sur son épaule.

Tout le monde sauf Angleterre remarqua Sealand se lever soudainement pour aller voir son frère aîné. Ce dernier remarqua la présence de l'enfant trop tard, recevant un coup de poing en plein ventre.

\- T'oublie un truc…

L'anglais releva la tête pour regarder son petit frère.

\- Je te l'ai dit et répéter : j'aime et suis fière d'être un Kirkland ! Je sais qu'on est maudit et qu'un jour cette malédiction va s'éveiller en moi, je sais qu'on a tendance à tout détruire autour de nous, que beaucoup de personnes à travers les âges, et encore maintenant, sont effrayer rien qu'en entendant notre nom et je sais que j'ai surement les mêmes goûts que vous en ce qui concerne les… _combats_. Mais je m'en contrefiche ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que, tout comme toi, j'aurais toujours des gens sur qui conter, à commencer par ma famille. Et pui-

Le plus jeune ne pus finir sa tirade puisque son grand frère le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Lui chuchota le blond aux yeux vert pour que seul son frère l'entende.

Les autres les regardaient en souriant mais fronçaient quand même les sourcils aux propos de la micro nation.

Après quelque temps ils se séparèrent mais au lieu de retourner à sa place, Sealand mit son fauteuil entre Ecosse et Angleterre puis s'y installa devant l'air attendri de ses parents adoptif. Cela fini, l'anglais enjoignit l'italien du sud à continuer.

\- Voyons, voyons… C'est sur moi et Italie.

Il se crispa à la lecture du texte et la crainte de la mention d'un nouveau défunt se manifesta, fait qui s'avéra inexact. Il fit signe à Italie de s'approcher et ce dernier s'exécuta pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il se figea à son tour puis soupira.

\- Dit leur fratello, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix si on veut sortir.  
\- Très bien.

Pour qu'Italie ait un air aussi sérieux c'est que ce devait être quelque chose de grave ou d'important.

 **Romano trouve plus qu'énervant que les autres pensant que lui et son frère sont faibles alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, ils font partit de la mafia bordel ! Cependant, il sait aussi qu'ils valent mieux qu'ils l'ignorent.**

Tout le monde se retourna vers les deux italiens qui soupirèrent de concert. Italie regarda son ainé.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
\- Bonne question.

Puis, comme les deux frères l'avaient supposé, l'enfer se déchaina sur eux à peine une minute après cette révélation. Tous voulaient savoir quand, comment et pourquoi ils étaient entrés dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Et soudain, dans tout ce bazar, certaines nations se remémoraient tous les petits détails qu'ils avaient manqués. Non, qu'ils avaient juste choisi d'ignorer. C'est pourquoi, ils ne s'étaient pas préoccuper du flingue dans la commode de Romano et sous leurs oreillers, des vêtements que le plus âgé avait mis à l'incinérateur parce qu'ils étaient tacher de _jus de tomates_ ou encore des quelques italiens qui semblaient avoir peur d'eux et qui s'écartaient quand ils passaient. Parce les deux italiens étaient trop pure, trop innocents et ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire, j'y répondrait dès que je les verrais.**


	6. Deux mafieux et un vampire

**C'est à ce chapitre que je m'étais arrêter dans l'ancienne version, la fic continuera donc enfin à partir du chapitre suivant.**

 **C'est avec cette bonne nouvelle que je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Précédemment :_

 _Puis, comme les deux frères l'avaient supposé, l'enfer se déchaina sur eux à peine une minute après cette révélation. Tous voulaient savoir quand, comment et pourquoi ils étaient entrés dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux._

 _Et soudain, dans tout ce bazar, certaines nations se remémoraient tous les petits détails qu'ils avaient manqués. Non, qu'ils avaient juste choisi d'ignorer. C'est pourquoi, ils ne s'étaient pas préoccuper du flingue dans la commode de Romano et sous leurs oreillers, des vêtements que le plus âgé avait mis à l'incinérateur parce qu'ils étaient tacher de jus de tomates ou encore des quelques italiens qui semblaient avoir peur d'eux et qui s'écartaient quand ils passaient. Parce les deux italiens étaient trop pures, trop innocents et ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche._

Toutes les nations criaient sur les deux frères, demandant les détails. Mais, surprenant tout le monde, Espagne fit taire tous ceux présents en tapant son poing sur la table, tout comme l'avait fait Allemagne plus tôt.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la mafia ?

Italie détourna les yeux du regard perçant de l'ancien conquistador mais Romano le soutint.

\- Tu ne nous lâcheras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard froid d'Espagne lui répondit, faisant soupirer Romano.

\- Très bien, je vais te répondre. Dit-il vaincu.  
\- Tu es sûr fratello ?  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Et puis, de toute façon, il est de plus en plus difficile de leur cacher dernièrement.

L'italien se retourna vers Espagne tandis que les nations se firent plus attentives.

\- Je suis dans la mafia depuis assez longtemps. Plus longtemps qu'Italie même.

Romano regarda l'espagnol en se mordant les lèvres, hésitant encore un peu.

\- Cela fait quatre cent ans que je suis plus ou moins impliqué dans la mafia.

Tous le regardèrent en état de choc.

\- C'est moins terrible que ça en a l'air vous savez. De toute façon, c'était couru d'avance que j'y sois impliqué, c'est dans mon pays qu'est née la mafia après tout.  
\- Depuis combien de temps Italie y est ? Demanda Allemagne.  
\- Il est au courant que j'y suis depuis deux siècles mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il y rentre le plus tard possible. Du coup, il est entré dans la mafia i peine cent ans.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour qu'ils se remettent de ce qui venait de se dire.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais essayé d'en sortir ? Osa Hongrie.  
\- Non. Une fois qu'on est liés avec la mafia, on ne peut plus en sortir.  
\- Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Demanda cette fois Autriche.  
\- Pour ne pas vous impliquer. Fut la réponse immédiate d'Italie.

Il y eut encore quelques minutes de silence pour traiter les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir avant qu'Allemagne ne s'adresse à eux.

\- En entrant dans la mafia, vous avez dû apprendre à vous battre n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Répondit sans hésitation Italie, surprenant quelques-uns.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne faites-vous que fuir les combats ?

Les deux mafieux semblèrent réfléchir avant que l'aîné ne réponde.

\- Si on a appris à se battre c'est parce que c'était une nécessité mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on aime se battre.  
\- Et c'est drôle de voir vos réactions lorsqu'on fuit ou qu'on fait un truc de travers. Rajouta le plus jeune.  
\- C'est clair.

Les italiens partirent dans un fou rire sous les yeux exorbités des spectateurs. Finalement ils se calmèrent et se tournèrent vers les autres nations.

\- On est vraiment désolés de vous avoir caché ça.  
\- Désolé. On aurait voulu vous le dire, mais c'était mieux que vous l'ignoriez.

Les nations s'entre-regardèrent avant de sourire et de se tourner vers eux.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous aviez vos raisons. Fit Hongrie.  
\- On est content que vous nous l'ayez dit. Rajouta Allemagne.  
\- Et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais. Termina Autriche, ramenant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Italie et Romano.

Espagne profita de ce moment d'inattention pour prendre Romano dans ses bras, l'étouffant par la même occasion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Lovi ! Tu es déjà pardonné. Je suis si heureux que tu penses à moi quand tu dis ne pas vouloir nous impliquer.  
\- Je ne suis ton petit Lovi, connard, retire ça tout de suite ! Et puis qui te dit que je pense à toi enfoiré !  
\- Refrénez vos ardeurs tous les deux, on dirait un vrai couple d'amoureux. Déclara France, faisant rire tout le monde et rougir les deux concernés, même si Espagne souriait encore.

Aussitôt, Romano donna un bon coup de pied à l'espagnol pour s'extirper de son étreinte.

\- Passons à autre chose. Fit l'italien, le rouge encore aux joues.

Il reprit le livre et attendit que tout le monde arrête de rire avant de continuer. Il s'apprêta à lire mais on le coupa.

\- Il n'y avait vraiment personne qui était au courant que vous faites partie de la mafia ? Demanda Espagne en le regardant.

Pendant un instant, le mafieux fut tenté de lui mentir pour ne pas le blesser mais finalement il se ravisa.

\- Si. Il y avait quelqu'un.

Tous le regardèrent surpris, même son frère.

\- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un, fratello ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mis au courant ?  
\- Je ne lui aie pas dit, il l'a su par accident. Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'en parler.

Romano se tourna discrètement vers le concerné et, après un hochement de tête de la part de ce dernier, il continua.

\- C'est Angleterre.

Toutes les attentions convergèrent cette fois-ci vers l'anglais.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je suis ton petit-ami après tout ! S'exclama Prusse en blaguant à moitié.  
\- Romano m'avait demandé de garder le secret et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait pareil.  
\- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? L'interrogea Amérique.  
\- Deux ans.

Avant que quiconque ne rajoute quelque chose, Italie s'adressa à lui.

\- Merci d'avoir gardé ça pour toi pendant autant de temps, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

Angleterre parut un peu décontenancé mais il se reprit bien vite.

\- De rien c'est normal, et puis tu sais, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, j'ai l'habitude des secrets après tout. Sourit Angleterre.  
\- Ça, c'est clair. Marmonna Romano trop bas pour qu'on l'entende.

Son frère se tourna vers lui mais, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire, il reconcentra son attention sur Angleterre.

\- Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
\- Bien sûr Italie.  
\- Comment tu l'as su ?  
\- Et bien c'est assez simple. J'étais allé voir ton frère pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important mais quand je suis allé chez lui il ne répondait pas. Comme j'avais un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, je suis entré et l'ai trouvé dans son salon en train de retirer une balle qu'il avait dans le bras. Raconta-t-il, passant sous silence qu'il était entrée parce qu'il avait senti que Romano était blessé grâce à sa magie.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, en accord avec le récit d'Angleterre.

\- Ne voyant plus aucune raison de lui mentir, je lui aie tout avoué, lui faisant promettre de garder le silence.  
\- En échange, je lui ai raconté l'un de mes secrets pour que ce soit plus équitable.

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention des nations et particulièrement Amérique et Italie.

\- Un secret ? Quel secret ? Demanda instantanément l'américain.  
\- Un secret. Répondit Romano à la place de l'anglais.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Voulu savoir l'un de ses frères, en s'occurrence Irlande.  
\- La… non, _notre_ malédiction.

Ses frères écarquillèrent les yeux, et même ses amis avaient l'air surpris.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Fit fébrilement Sealand.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi les frères, et particulièrement le plus jeune, avait l'air aussi effrayer.

\- Comment il l'a pris ? S'enquit Pays de Galles.  
\- Aussi bien que peu le prendre quelqu'un qui apprend que quelques-unes de ses connaissances sont en fait maudit. Et pas la petite malédiction de rien du tout, _non_ , la bonne grosse malédiction qui te fait bien chier et qui détr-

Prusse posa sa main sur son bras et Angleterre souffla un bon coup pour se calmer sous les yeux des nations surprises par son éclat.

\- Désolé, cette situation commence à me taper sur les nerfs et je sens que ce n'est pas la seule fois où vous aller me voir péter les plombs.  
\- C'est compréhensible, je pense qu'on est un peu tous dans le même état. Le rassura l'albinos.  
\- Merci.

Puis, Angleterre reporta son attention sur Sealand qui ne lâchait pas la veste de son uniforme tout en regarda Romano légèrement effrayer. Ce dernier le remarqua puisqu'il s'approcha de lui, le plus jeune se collant encore plus à son frère en e voyant arriver vers lui et s'agenouiller pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur.

\- Je vais répéter ce que j'ai dit à Angleterre ce jour-là. Tout d'abord, un secret reste un secret donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que je le dise à tout le monde.  
\- Pas même à ton frère ou Espagne ?  
\- Pas même à mon frère et encore moins à Espagne. Ensuite, je ne vais pas vous voir différemment toi et tes frères à cause de ça puisque ce n'est pas votre faute si vous avez cette saloperie.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde. Et puis, un mafieux bien armés est beaucoup plus effrayant qu'un gamin en costume de marin. Raya la nation en direction de la micro nation qui s'offusqua aussitôt et en oublia sa peur puisqu'il se détacha de son frère pour mieux lui faire face.  
\- Eh ! Je te ferais dire que je peux être très effrayant quand je veux. Et puis ce n'est pas un costume mais un uniforme !  
\- Toi ? Effrayant ? Permet moi de rigoler.  
\- Je ne te permets espèce de tomate abrutit du cerveau !  
\- Ne me confond pas avec Espagne espèce de petit…

Les nations regardèrent les deux se battre avec un sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un rire ne se fasse entendre et ils regardèrent Angleterre rire à gorge déployer. Pas un ricanement hautain ou cruel ou même moqueur, non un vrai _rire_. Mais bien sûr, il fallait qu'Amérique gâche ce moment miraculeux où ils entendaient, certains pour la première fois, le rire de l'anglais d'habitude si sérieux ou grincheux.

\- Je s'avais pas que tu savais rire Artie ! Faut croire que des miracles arrivent tous les jours.

Bizarrement, ils avaient soudainement envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur devant tant d'idiotie. Mais étant de bien meilleur humeur après cet éclat, l'ancien père d'Amérique ne s'énerva pas devant le surnom qu'il utilisa mais répliqua à la place de manière bien plus intelligente.

\- Et il faut croire que tu as quelque chose de toujours plus stupide a raconté. Comme quoi, tu as raison, les miracles existent.

Autant dire que tout le monde ria de bon cœur en voyant la mine dépité de l'américain. Mais cette ambiance joyeuse retomba bien vite lorsqu'ils repensèrent à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Dit Angleterre… C'est quoi exactement cette malédiction ? Demanda France avec hésitation.  
\- Ce n'est… Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper. Lui répondit-il précipitamment.  
\- Angleterre…

Mais c'était peine perdu, l'anglais était plonger dans ses pensées, surement déprimante vu son regard, et ne se préoccupait plus du monde extérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'embrasse et qu'il se tourne vers Prusse en rougissant, entendant à peine le bruit d'un appareil photo et le rire des nations présentes.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça !?  
\- Je ne fais que réconforter mon petit-ami.  
\- Il y a plein d'autre moyen de me réconforté !  
\- Ah oui ? Comme ?

Le blond soupira avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit et un grand sourire ce dressa sur ses lèvres. Il tira son petit-amis par sa cravate pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

\- Comme…

Le reste fut prononcer trop pour que quiconque l'entende mais cela dû bien plaire à l'albinos puisqu'un sourire carnassier se dressa sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu as des idées plus que géniales ?

Derrière eux, Norvège et Roumanie soupirèrent, habitués à ce genre de scène.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de vous rouler une pelle en public. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en couple que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. Fit Roumanie, faisant ainsi se retourner les deux amoureux.  
\- Et ce n'est pas parce que t'es tout seul que tu dois venir embêter ceux qui ont quelqu'un en faisant ton jaloux. Répliqua Angleterre sous les ricanements de Prusse  
\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

L'anglais lui envoya un regard vide alors que l'albinos riait encore plus.

-Pas toi aussi Norvège ! S'écria le roumain en le voyant lui donner le même regard qu'Angleterre.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en se moquant de la pauvre nation qui finit par bouder. Bulgarie s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter le dos dans le but de le réconforter. Roumanie se tourna alors vers lui pour le fixer puis le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es le seul un tant soit peu gentil avec moi !

Bulgarie, légèrement surpris, essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des rires derrière lui.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas si célibataire que ça, n'est-ce pas, Vlad. Se moqua Prusse.  
\- Oh, la ferme ! S'écria-t-il en s'écartant rapidement du pauvre bulgare à bout de souffle.

En les voyants, les nations rigolèrent encore plus.

\- Romano !

Ce dernier sursauta lorsque Roumanie l'appela, puis se pointa du doigt.

\- Moi ?  
\- Tu vois un autre Romano dans la salle peut-être ?

Ne récoltant pas de réponse à sa question emplit de sarcasme, il continua.

\- Continue de lire. Tu as été coupé, non ?  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis… Mais, ce ne serait pas pour que tu arrêtes de te donner en spectacle que tu me demande ça ? Demanda l'italien en souriant narquoisement.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Lis et puis c'est tout. Fit avec une mauvaise fois évidente Roumanie.  
\- Très bien. Mais le dernier, il commence à se faire tard.

Sur ces mots, le roumain alla s'assoir en boudant un peu. Les autres suivirent tout de suite après lui en ricanant encore un peu.

\- Après on aura qu'à manger et dormir. Dit Allemagne tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.  
\- C'est sur Roumanie. Fit Sud, après avoir regardé le livre.  
\- Quoi !?

Ils rigolèrent un peu avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

 _Cher journal, le fait que tout le monde me demande si je suis un vampire devient lourd. Je veux dire, ça fait littéralement des siècles qu'on me questionne sur ça ! La prochaine fois que quelqu'un me le demande, je le mords, il aura sa réponse comme ça._

Ils se retournèrent vers lui alors qu'à côté Norvège et Angleterre se frappaient le front de la paume.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je le mette ! Hurla Roumanie.  
\- Ça, c'est à toi de nous le dire ! S'exclama Prusse.  
\- La ferme ! Je ne pensais pas que ça allait ressortir comme ça.

Ce fut France qui les coupa au milieu de leur dispute questionnant le roumain.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es vraiment un vampire ?

Il baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Oui.

Les nations, sous le choc, ne dirent plus un mot. Seul Bulgarie, Prusse, Norvège, Angleterre et ses frères ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

\- Vous ne semblez pas surpris. Leur fit Allemagne en se retournant vers eux.  
\- Bien sûr que non, on l'a toujours sut bien sûr. Répondit simplement Angleterre.  
\- Quant à moi, Roumanie me l'a dit il n'y a pas longtemps. Trois mois je crois. Rajouta Bulgarie.  
\- Attendez un instant !

Ils se tournèrent vers celle qui avait criée, autrement dit Hongrie.

\- Comment peu-t-on être sûr que c'est la vérité. Je veux dire, un vampire c'est un peu gros, non ?

Certains hochèrent la tête en accord avec ses dires. Bulgarie, lui, se tourna vers son ami.

\- Montre leur ta forme vampirique.  
\- Non, je dépenserais de l'énergie pour rien.  
\- Mais tu me l'as montrée à moi.  
\- C'est différent ! L'interrompit Roumanie.

Il s'apprêta à dire autre chose mais Angleterre le coupa.

\- Il te reste ta forme semi-vampire.  
\- C'est vrai. Fit le roumain au bout d'un instant.

A peine sa phrase terminée qu'il fermait les yeux. Tout ce que les spectateurs purent voir fut ses ongles qui s'allongèrent un peu et ses crocs qui s'agrandirent lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche. Après quelque secondes, il ouvrit les yeux ils furent surpris de voir que ses pupilles étaient fendues.

\- Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il était un vampire et il leur avait caché depuis des siècles, ni plus, ni moins. Seulement, un certain imbécile décida de l'ouvrir, brisant le silence qui régnait.

\- T'es un vampire ? Un vrai de vrai ? Mais c'est génial !

Le visage du vampire s'assombrit, tout comme celui de Norvège, Prusse et Angleterre. Les frères de ce dernier, eux, grimacèrent. Mauvais choix de mots. _Très_ mauvais choix de mots. Etre un vampire était loin d'être « génial ».

\- Ce n'est pas génial du tout. Répondit néanmoins Roumanie.  
\- Oh allez, ne sois pas modeste. Admets le que c'est génial ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Tu bois du sang ? Comment tu peux sortir en plein jour ?

Amérique continua de le bombarder de question, ne remarquant pas la tension entourant le vampire.

\- Amérique, arrête. Fit Angleterre.  
\- Aller quoi, je suis sûr que tu trouves ça génial toi aussi Artie !  
\- Arrête tout de suite. Et ne m'appelle pas Artie.  
\- Quoi, c'est vrai.

L'ancien empire voulut répliquer mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Norvège.

\- Trop tard.  
\- Bravo Amérique. Rajouta Prusse.  
\- Tu l'auras cherché. Finit Angleterre sous l'incompréhension générale.  
\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vou-

Roumanie coupa l'ancienne colonie en l'empoignant par le col et en le plaquant contre le mur, surprenant ainsi les nations. Mais malgré la force impressionnante que possédait Amérique, il ne put se dégager.

\- Retire ça tout de suite. Ordonna le vampire.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Du fait que ce soit génial que tu sois un vampire ? Mais c'est vrai, t'as trop de chance, c'est super d'être un vampire.  
\- RETIRE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !  
\- Eh, calme toi mon pote, pas de quoi en faire un drame !  
\- Pas de quoi en faire un drame tu dis ? A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas toi qui as été tué pour ça ! Lui hurla Roumanie.

Retour du choc. Après tout, une nation ne pouvait pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est justement ce que va faire remarquer Italie.

\- Mais une nation ne peut pas être tuée.  
\- Crois-moi par expérience, un pieu dans le cœur, ça calme. Déclara-t-il froidement.  
\- Calme-toi Vlad. Ne va pas dire des choses que tu vas regretter plus tard. Lui dit Angleterre en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il soupira un bon coup pour se calmer puis lâcha Amérique.

\- Désolé. Marmonna-t-il en abandonnant ses attributs vampiriques.  
\- Non c'est moi. Fit l'américain, ne sachant que dire.  
\- Désolé Amérique, Vald est celui, avec certains de mes frères, à s'emporter assez facilement sur des sujets sensibles. S'excusa Angleterre avant d'être interpellé par France.  
\- Angleterre… Que voulait-il dire par "tuer" ?

Il regarda un instant le pays de l'amour avant de soupirer. Il observa rapidement Norvège et Prusse asseoir Roumanie et lui donner de l'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Disons juste que les blessures causées par son propre peuple guérissent beaucoup plus difficilement. Etant dans la mafia de leur pays, Romano et Italie pourront vous le confirmer. Ils ont surement du se faire blesser lors d'un combat et…  
\- Et nos blessures ont mis plus de temps que normalement à se guérir. Termina Romano suivi du hochement de tête de l'anglais.

Les frères d'Angleterre regardèrent ce dernier s'occuper de son ami avec Norvège et Prusse tandis que les autres restaient figés.

\- Je sors un petit moment. Déclara Roumanie en se levant.

Ses amis voulurent le suivre mais Bulgarie leurs barra la route.

\- Laisse-nous passer. Ordonna Prusse.  
\- Non, je m'en occupe.

Sur ces mots, il partit à la suite du vampire. Ils allaient le suivre mais Pays de Galles les arrêta.

\- Laissez-les seul, je pense qu'ils en ont besoin.  
\- Très bien. Abdiqua son petit frère.  
\- Mais… Commença Prusse.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un bon pressentiment à ce sujet.  
\- Bon si tu le dit.  
\- Bien, et si on mangeait maintenant. Je peux cuisiner si vous voulez.  
\- NON ! Hurlèrent simultanément tous ceux présents excepté Norvège, Prusse et ses frères.  
\- Je vais m'en occuper. Chine, Italie avec moi. Ordonna France, vite suivis par ceux nommés pour avoir de la nourriture comestible dans leur assiette.

Angleterre les regarda en souriant discrètement, habitué depuis longtemps à ce que l'on disait sur sa cuisine même s'il prétendait le contraire.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas nous aussi on va aider. Tout monde, votre attention s'il vous plait.

Les nations prêtèrent attention aux directives du blond.

\- Tout les garçons vont s'occuper de mettre la table, les filles faites le tour des chambres de ce soir pour voir si tout est bon, préparez les ou ajoutez des choses si nécessaire. Il y en a aux deux derniers étages, je pense qu'il y en aura assez si on les partage. Quand la table sera mise, on viendra vous aider d'accord.  
\- Ok.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour se distraire des derniers événements.

* * *

 **Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre qui a été modifier, le prochain sera donc tout nouveau et avancera enfin la fic qui stagne depuis l'année dernière.**


	7. Un génie caché

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 6 qui marque la continuation de ma fic.**

 **Les textes suivis d'un "*" ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _Précédemment :_

 _\- Tout les garçons vont s'occuper de mettre la table, les filles faites le tour des chambres de ce soir pour voir si tout est bon, préparez les ou ajoutez des choses si nécessaire. Il y en a aux deux derniers étages, je pense qu'il y en aura assez si on les partage. Quand la table sera mise, on viendra vous aider d'accord.  
\- Ok._

 _Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour se distraire des derniers événements._

\- Dis Romano, peux-tu nous dire comment tu es entré dans la mafia ?

L'italien leva les yeux de son plat de pâtes pour regarder Espagne qui lui avait posé une question. Regardant autour, il les vit tous lever les yeux de leur repas, préparé par France, Chine et Italie, pour se concentrer sur lui.

\- Des membres d'une famille mafieuse m'ont sauvé à plusieurs reprises, j'ai donc décidé de prêter allégeance à cette famille et de la servir pour le reste de mon existence.

Tous le dévisagèrent, surpris, ne pensant pas que Romano pouvait faire preuve d'une telle loyauté envers quelqu'un.

\- Mais si je me souviens bien, il y a quatre cent ans, tu étais encore sous domination espagnole, alors comment as-tu fait pour devenir mafieux à cette époque ? Demanda France.  
\- Et bien je ne restais pas toujours en Espagne tu sais, de temps en temps je rentrais quelques mois en Italie.

Ayant enfin entendu le pourquoi du comment Romano était dans la mafia, ils s'apprêtèrent à retourner à leurs assiettes mais c'était sans compter sur un certain espagnol ne cessant de vouloir en savoir plus. Et bien que ce fait agaçait grandement l'italien, il ne dit rien et décida de répondre à toutes ses questions en compensation de lui avoir caché ce secret pendant plusieurs siècles.

\- De quoi cette famille mafieuse t'a sauvé ?  
\- C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce détail. Fit Italie du Nord, faisant retourner tout le monde vers lui avant qu'ils ne fixent Italie du Sud.

Ce dernier soupira et tout en tournant distraitement sa fourchette dans son assiette, il prit la parole.

\- J'ai fait une erreur.

Ils le détaillèrent sans comprendre. Un rire vide s'échappa de ses lèvres et il continua.

\- Et pas une petite en plus.

Il poussa un grand soupire et, toujours sans les regarder, repris son histoire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre peuple n'est pas au courant de qui nous sommes vraiment à quelques exceptions près. Et bien il y a plusieurs siècles, alors que je retournais en Italie, j'ai fait l'erreur de retourner dans un village que je n'avais pas visité depuis plusieurs décennies et, naturellement, on m'a reconnu. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais ils ont tout de suite su qui j'étais.  
\- Tu n'as pas essayé de leur faire croire que tu étais le fils de la personne qu'ils avaient vus des décennies plus tôt ou un truc du genre ? Demanda Belgique.  
\- Bien sûr mais si j'ai réussi à convaincre une partie des habitants, certains ne voulaient pas me croire. Ces gens était des mafieux assez réputés et en tant que tel, ils étaient habitués aux choses sortant un peu de l'ordinaire alors ils m'ont pris en chasse. En plus de ça, à l'époque, il se passait des trucs sortant vraiment de l'ordinaire dans le monde de la mafia donc à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'ils aient découvert le pot-eau-rose. Raconta Romano.

Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'italien, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

\- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir de ce village et j'ai décidé de me réfugier en Sicile, mais…

Ils retinrent leur souffle en entendant le ton du mafieux devenir plus sombre.

\- Ils avaient réussi à se passer le mot entre eux. Je n'étais à l'abri nulle part et je commençais à réfléchir à un moyen de retourner en Espagne quand je les aie rencontrés. Ils étaient différent des mafieux ordinaires, eux se battaient pour le peuple, pour les faibles. A cette époque cette famille mafieuse était une sorte de milice fondée par des gens courageux dans le but de protéger ceux qui en avaient besoins.  
\- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'image que l'on se fait de la mafia. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Prusse.  
\- Ouais je sais, je leur ai fait la même réflexion.

Il rit un peu en se remémorant les événements avant de se reconcentrer sur son histoire.

\- Ils m'ont aidé et m'ont hébergé le temps que les choses se calment puis ils m'ont aidé à retourner en Espagne. Voilà fin de l'histoire.

Ils le regardèrent tous incrédule.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Il y a plus n'est-ce pas ? Je doute que tu prêterais allégeance à quelqu'un pour si peu. Déclara Espagne en le regardant.

Romano s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Roumanie et Bulgarie venus manger

\- A vous voilà, on se demandait quand vous alliez vous montrer. Fit Angleterre en les regardant.  
\- Désolé, on ne pensait pas que notre discussion prendrait si longtemps. S'excusa le roumain.

Le blond le regarda un instant avant de sourire.

\- Le plus important c'est que tu te sois calmé. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, on vient juste de commencer à manger, venez donc vous installer avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, à peine l'anglais finit-il de lui parler que le vampire se jetait sur l'assiette présente au côté de Norvège. Bulgarie s'installa plus calmement à côté de lui et le sujet de leur précédente conversation tomba dans l'oubli tandis que les deux nouveaux venus entamaient leur repas. Les nations se remirent à parler gaiement entre eux tentant d'oublier pour quelques instants cette journée infernale.

Quelques minutes plus tard des pays au ventre bien remplit débarrassaient la table et commencèrent à faire la vaisselle. Une fois toutes ces corvées terminées dans la joie et la bonne humeur (grâce à Italie et ses chansons quelque peu enfantine), ils discutèrent encore un peu entre eux des précédents événements avant qu'Allemagne ne ramène l'attention sur lui.

\- Votre attention tout le monde. Nous avons tous eu une dure journée alors je propose que l'on aille tous se coucher.

Il y eu plusieurs hochements de tête parmi l'assemblée.

\- Combien de personne peuvent dormir par chambre ? Demanda France en regardant les filles.  
\- Ça dépend des chambres mais la plupart n'ont de la place que pour deux ou quatre personnes avec, bien sûr, des lits doubles. Il y a aussi quelques chambres de trois. Répondit Hongrie.  
\- Bien. Dans ce cas bonne nuit à tous. Nous reprendrons la lecture du livre demain à 9h et le petit déjeuner sera servi à partir de 8h, je demanderai d'ailleurs à ce que quelques personnes veuillent bien se charger de préparer le petits déjeuner.  
\- Tu peux compter sur grand frère France, Allemagne.  
\- Moi aussi, moi aussi ! S'exclama Italie.  
\- Aider à faire la cuisine ne me dérange pas. Fit Chine.

Rapidement quelques autres nations offrirent leur aide pour la préparation du repas et après que tout ait était prévu, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs chambre pour un repos bien méritée quand une exclamation les fit se retourner.

\- Eh, Gil ! Je te rappelle que tu dois encore me remonter le moral ! S'écria Angleterre en regardant son amant.

Prusse l'examina quelques secondes puis un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'anglais avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux se dépêcher. Après tout, je ne voudrai pas que mon petit-ami déprime encore une fois.

Le reste fut dit trop bas pour que l'un d'eux entende mais le blond prit une jolie teinte rouge en l'entendant.

Une fois partit, toutes les nations restèrent figées avant que certaines (je ne dirais pas qui) s'effondraient à cause d'un grand saignement de nez.

\- Je vous déconseille de passer devant leur chambre. Les prévint Roumanie en ramenant l'attention sur lui.  
\- Mathias, Emil venez on va se coucher.  
\- Ok ! S'exclama le danois un peu trop fort près de l'oreille de Norvège qui l'étrangla aussitôt avec sa cravate.  
\- Si tu ronfle cette nuit je t'étouffe dans ton sommeil.  
\- D'accord, j'ai compris, lâche ma cravate maintenant.

Le norvégien le lâcha en grognant un peu puis partit rejoindre Islande déjà dehors vite suivit de Danemark.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi aussi je vais me coucher. Bulgarie, Moldavie vous venez on va prendre une chambre à trois.

Alors que les trois pays partaient, ils auraient pu jurer que l'espace d'un instant les crocs et les ongles de Moldavie devenaient plus longs tandis que ses pupilles se fendaient. Et bien se ne serait pas surprenant si il était lui aussi un vampire vu que c'était le frère de Roumanie. Décidant que c'était trop d'information à traiter, ils allèrent se coucher en redoutant le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les nations tout justes réveillées prenaient leur déjeuner dans le self et discutaient tranquillement. Mais lorsque Angleterre et Prusse entrèrent ils se turent tous et les regardaient soit en rougissants soit souriants. L'anglais haussa un sourcil à leur réaction mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça puisqu'un certain vampire lui sauta dessus par derrière.

\- Alors Arthur, tu as passé une bonne nuit avec ton petit copain ?  
\- Une merveilleuse nuit si tu veux tout savoir. Lui répondit le blond s'installant à une table avec ses deux amis, aucunement gênés par les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.  
\- Je vois ça. Fit le roumain en lorgnant sur une marque sur le cou d'Angleterre que ce dernier s'empressa de cacher.  
\- Au lieu de parler de nous, dis-nous plutôt où est Lukas ?  
\- Il ne devrait pas tarder je pense. Il était en train de réveiller Danemark lorsque je suis descendu manger. Ah et tu devrais te retourner. Termina-t-il sans regarder son ami.  
\- Qu'est-ce que…  
\- Arthur !

Ce dernier failli renverser son thé lorsque quelqu'un surgi d'un coup de derrière lui.

\- João ! Un grand sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres à la vue de son meilleur ami, Portugal, et ce dernier s'installa à ses côté.  
\- J'en profite puisqu'on n'a pas pu beaucoup discuter hier.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, on va devoir décaler ma visite chez toi, ça devait être aujourd'hui normalement…  
\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de samedi prochain.  
\- Je n'ai rien de prévu ce week-end donc c'est bon.  
\- Tu pourras même dormir chez-moi si tu veux.  
\- Avec plaisir !  
\- Et moi, je peux venir aussi ? Demanda Prusse, excité à l'idée d'aller chez son petit-ami.  
\- Tout comme João tu as ta propre clé, tu peux venir quand bon te semble. C'est valable pour toi aussi. Dit-il en direction de la nation du sud.  
\- Je sais, tu me répète tout le temps.  
\- Alors n'attend pas que je te le propose avant de venir chez moi !  
\- Eux ils ont la clé de ta maison ? Pourquoi pas moi !? S'exclama Amérique, juste à côté.  
\- Peut-être qu'eux ne sont pas aussi énervant. Surtout qu'à chaque fois que tu viens chez moi c'est pour que je te suive à droite et à gauche et ce même si j'ai quelque chose de prévue. Je te ferais dire qu'à cause de tes sottises j'ai dû plusieurs fois annuler des rendez-vous important. Je suis même arrivé en retard pour prendre le thé avec la Reine !

Les nations, surpris par les cris d'Angleterre, portèrent leur regard vers l'ancienne colonie.

\- Je déteste le dire mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec _Angleterre_. Au lieu de débarquer chez lui sans te soucier s'il est occupé ou non, tu devrais au moins appeler. Reprocha France et le plus jeune eu la décence de paraitre honteux.  
\- Merci, enfin un autre que moi qui lui dit les quatre vérités en face.  
\- Mais ce n'est quand même pas juste. Dit-il, ne voulant pas en démordre.  
\- Vu ton comportement, c'est tout à fait justifiable. Et puis tu sais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas donné sa clé à beaucoup de monde. S'immisça son frère, Canada.  
\- En effet, seul ses deux-là en ont une. J'en ai bien donné à mes frères mais ils ne les prennent jamais et trouvent d'autres… _moyens_ d'entrés.

Il finit par marmonner dans sa barbe à propos de « barbares qui défoncent ma porte » et les pays se dirent qu'il était plus sage de le laisser se calmer. Ce qu'il fit très vite une fois que Prusse et Portugal posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules en souriant devant la colère du britannique.

\- Ecoute Amérique, je sors avec Gil depuis un bout de temps maintenant donc il est normal qu'il ait une clé. Quand à João, on ne t'avait même pas encore découvert que j'étais déjà allié avec lui.  
\- Sérieux !?  
\- Et oui. _Angleterre_ et _Portugal_ ont la plus vieille alliance au monde encore vigueur. Sa création date du XIVème siècle si je me souviens bien.  
\- Et on se connaissait déjà bien avant, n'est-ce pas, Arthur.  
\- Malheureusement.  
\- Tu me blesse mon ami ! S'écria comiquement Portugal en plaçant une main sur son cœur ce qui fit rire le couple à ses côté.  
\- Ecoute Amérique, je veux bien qu'on passe du temps ensemble mais prévient moi à l' avance, d'accord ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et l'anglais soupira.

\- Et puis je ne te comprends pas, tu voulais être libre mais maintenant que tu l'es, tu viens me voir à la première occasion pour que je passe du temps avec toi.

Il voulut répliquer mais l'ancien empire était beaucoup trop plonger dans ce qu'il disait pour le remarquer.

\- Entre toi qui est quasiment tout le temps coller à mes basques et mes autres anciennes colonies qui sont indifférentes avec moi, me traitent comme un inconnu, m'évitent parce qu'ils me détestent ou sont effrayer par moi, je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir un entre deux ? Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter João et Gilbert quand ils m'ont assurés que je pouvais m'occuper de vous.

Tous, particulièrement les ex-colonies anglaises, regardèrent les deux pays avec surprise. C'était donc grâce à eux que le blond s'était charger d'eux.

\- Je le savais que ça se terminerais comme ça, je le savais que je ne serais pas douer avec les enfants et surtout je savais que ces dit enfants finiraient par grandir, me détester et partir.  
\- Arthur… Murmura l'albinos.  
\- Je leur ai pourtant dit que je détruisais tout ce que je touchais, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté.  
\- Arthur. Cette fois ce fut João qui essaya plus fort mais rien à faire, la nation ne les entendait pas.  
\- C'était une erreur. Du début à la fin je n'ai jamais su m'occuper d'eux. Je suis une véritable calamité ambulante. Je n'au-  
\- Arthur !  
\- Quoi ? Cette fois il entendit l'ancienne nation et se retourna vers lui.  
\- Tu penses à voix haute.

Ce n'est qu'à ces mots qu'il remarqua tous ceux qui le regardaient. La plupart des pays étaient présent dans le self, certains étant arrivés pendant qu'il parlait à voix haute, et les seuls absents étaient ses frères, les nordiques et quelques pays asiatiques. Il rougit lorsqu'il vit que ses anciennes colonies avaient tout entendus et il décida de partir d'un coup sans se retourner.

\- Arthur, ou vas-tu ? Appela son petit-ami.  
\- Prendre l'air.  
\- Traduction : je vais fumer une clope. Marmonna Portugal en regardant l'anglais partir à toute vitesse en colère. Mais pas en colère contre les autres, non, en colère contre lui-même pour s'être laissé aller comme ça devant tout le monde.  
\- Il fume ? Je pensais qu'il avait arrêté il y a longtemps ? Demanda France.  
\- Il a arrêté mais quand il est stressé il lui faut une clope. Ou de l'alcool. Ou les deux. Maugréa le frère d'Espagne en maudissant la mauvaise habitude de son ami.  
\- Excusez-le, cette situation est très stressante pour lui et il a du mal à gérer le stress comme vous avez pu le constatez. S'excusa Prusse.  
\- On avait remarqué, en effet.  
\- Elle si stressante cette situation parce que c'est surement lui qui cache le plus de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard perçant de France rendit le germain inconfortable mais il répondit tout de même.

\- Disons qu'il y a certaines choses que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.  
\- Toi et Portugal, vous êtes au courant. Ce n'était pas une question mais ils sentirent le besoin d'y répondre.  
\- On peut dire ça.

C'est dans cette ambiance pesante que la porte du self s'ouvrit.

\- On a raté quelque chose ? Demanda Danemark en voyant tout le monde silencieux.  
\- Arthur pensait à voix haute. Répondit simplement Portugal.  
\- Je vois. Fit Norvège comme si cela répondait à tout avant d'aller se servit vite suivit d'Islande et Danemark.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nations arrivèrent dans la salle de conférence, le ventre bien remplis, pour constater qu'Angleterre était déjà présent et assit à son siège. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune trace de ce qu'il s'était passé au self excepter son corps qui se tendit légèrement en les voyants.

Il parla avant même qu'ils n'en aient le temps.

\- Qui veut lire ? Demanda-t-il en tenant le livre dans ses mains.

Personne ne répondit mais la nation sentit quelqu'un lui tirer le bas de sa veste et lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir qui s'était, il tomba sur Sealand.

\- Est-ce que je peux lire ? Demanda Sealand.

La nation plus âgée sembla réfléchir puis il acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr mais si il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas lire tu pourras donner le livre à quelqu'un d'autre d'accord ?  
\- Ok, merci grand frère !

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux en entendant comment le plus jeune l'avait appelé mais il finit par sourire.

\- De rien petit frère. Murmura l'aîné.

Si Sealand l'avait entendu, il n'en dit rien et prit le livre des mains de l'anglais avant de s'asseoir sur la table pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

\- Et nous commençons la journée avec… Prusse. Waouh, et moi qui pensait que t'étais un crétin. Siffla le garçon légèrement impressionné par ce qu'il lisait.  
\- Peter, quoi que tu ais lu, rappelle-toi que cet idiot assit à côté de moi est et sera toujours un crétin.  
\- Eh ! C'est méchant Arthur ! S'exclama le dit crétin sous les rires de tout le monde.  
\- Continue pour qu'ils voient tous à quel point je suis génial.  
\- Bah voyons…

 **En dehors des tactiques militaires et des stratégies de guerre, le vieux Fritz lui a fait apprendre comment jouer du piano, de la flûte, du violon et du violoncelle, comment parler français, anglais, espagnol, italien un peu de latin, de grec et d'hébreu, et même comment valser. Il n'a rien oublié de ce que Frédérique lui a appris, il prétend juste que oui.***

L'attention portée au prussien donna le sentiment qu'une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Ils furent sortis de leur rêverie par Roumanie s'adressant aux membres du magic trio.

\- Vous me devez 60 lei (1).

Angleterre et Norvège lui tendirent l'argent, grognant un peu, tandis que le vampire souriait.

\- Attendez deux petites minutes, vous avez parié sur moi.

Les trois fautif se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Prusse.

\- En fait ça date d'un petit moment. Un peu après que tu nous avais dit que tu n'avais rien oublié de ce que Frédérique II t'avait appris, Roumanie, Norvège et moi avons parié sur la réaction des autres quand ils l'apprendront. Personnellement, j'ai parié sur le fait que certains penseraient que ce serait une blague. Lui avoua Angleterre.  
\- Et tu te dis mon petit ami ? Traître !  
\- Norvège a dit que ton frère en serait si choqués qu'il en tomberait dans les pommes et moi j'ai dit qu'ils seraient si surpris qu'ils se figeraient tous de stupeur. Et c'est moi qui aie gagné. Chanta Roumanie, agitant la monnaie devant ses deux compères.  
\- Oh ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Grogna l'anglais.  
\- Et bien, pour une surprise c'en est une.

A ce moment, la plupart des nations fixèrent l'ancienne nation d'un œil nouveau teinté de respect.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? Demanda Allemagne.  
\- Vous n'avez jamais demandé. Déclara simplement l'albinos comme si s'était évident ce qui les fit soupirer.  
\- Attendez, ça veut dire que vous n'avez jamais remarqué ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Fit Angleterre, incrédule.  
\- Et bien je sais qu'il peut jouer de la flûte quant à l'anglais j'ai pensé qu'il l'avait appris par nécessité puisque c'est la langue avec laquelle nous communiquons tous. Dit l'allemand.  
\- Quant à l'espagnol et au français on l'a entendu quelques fois parler dans ces langues mais on pensait que c'était à force d'être ensemble qu'il en connaissait quelques mots. Mais vu qu'il ne nous parlait pas dans ces langues on croyait que c'était juste deux trois mots. Fit France suivit d'un hochement de tête.

L'anglais soupira.

\- Comment n'avez-vous pas remarqué que ce gars est un génie.  
\- Kesesese, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps mon cher Arthur que je cache très bien mon jeu.  
\- Génie, génie c'est vite dit. Nous sommes des nations, nous avons le temps d'apprendre plusieurs langues. Déclara Hongrie  
\- Croyez-moi, vous n'avez jamais parlé de sciences, de mathématiques ou pire, de physiques avec lui, j'ai essayé une fois et je ne recommencerai pas. Fit Angleterre en frissonnant à la mémoire.

Pendant des heures il avait écouté Prusse parler de sciences et il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de tout ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Oh aller Artie, les sciences ne sont pas si terribles que ça. Elles sont même carrément géniales.  
\- Pas quand c'est toi qui en parle. Répliqua l'anglais encore traumatisé.  
\- Il y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu as apprises ? Demanda Hongrie.  
\- Voyons… Pendant que j'étais chez Russie j'ai appris sa langue et Ukraine à bien voulu m'apprendre la sienne. J'ai aussi appris quelques mots dans les langues des trois pays baltes et vu que je n'avais pratiquement rien à faire là-bas, j'en ai aussi profité pour apprendre le mandarin. Oh et à force de te côtoyer j'ai décidé d'apprendre ta langue ainsi que celle de l'aristo accro du piano mais ça s'était bien avant que le vieux Fritz ne m'apprenne toute ces choses.  
\- Et il est en train d'apprendre le norvégien et le roumain tout en espérant battre son record d'apprentissage d'une langue qui de sept mois avec le portugais. Leur apprit Norvège.  
\- Ce qui fait de lui un génie c'est sa capacité d'apprentissage hors pair et son excellente mémoire. Il pourrait vous réciter quelque chose qu'il avait appris il y a cent ans aussi clairement que si s'était hier.

Autant dire que la salle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse que suite à cela.

\- Yep, c'est un génie déguisé en gros crétin. Conclut Roumanie.

Prusse roula des yeux et fit signe à Sealand de continuer, cette conversation l'épuisait déjà.

* * *

 **(1) 60 lei (monnaie de la Roumanie) équivalent à un peu prés 13 euros, environ 11,6 livre sterling et dans les 123 couronne norvégienne.**

 **Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre? Dites le moi dans les commentaires pour que je puisse voir votre avis.**

 **Avec la rentrée demain, le prochain chapitre arrivera surement le week-end prochain ou celui d'après suivant les devoirs que j'aurais.**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée!**


	8. Une légende bien réelle

**Cela fait très longtemps, je sais, mais à cause du bac blanc et de mes notes qui ont baissé je n'ais pas pus approché l'ordi pendant des semaines, pas que ça m'ai aidé à réussir mon bac blanc de math ou de physique...**

 **Enfin, cela mit de côté, maintenant que c'est les vacances et vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup de devoirs pour la rentrée je devrais pouvoir bien m'avancer sur la fic voir même la terminer vu qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Précédemment :_

 _\- Ce qui fait de lui un génie c'est sa capacité d'apprentissage hors pair et son excellente mémoire. Il pourrait vous réciter quelque chose qu'il avait appris il y a cent ans aussi clairement que si s'était hier._

 _Autant dire que la salle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse que suite à cela._

 _\- Yep, c'est un génie déguisé en gros crétin. Conclut Roumanie._

 _Prusse roula des yeux et fit signe à Sealand de continuer, cette conversation l'épuisait déjà._

\- Bien, et si on continuait ? Sur qui est le prochain secret Peter ? Demanda Angleterre à son petit frère.  
\- Et bien justement c'est sur toi.  
\- Sur moi ?  
\- Oui.

 _Cher journal, je ne crois pas me trompé en disant que mon roi est l'un des plus grand ayant jamais existé. Je suis persuadé qu'avec lui on va gagner la guerre et les gens acclameront son nom dans tout le pays. En plus d'être douer dans l'art de la guerre, le roi Arthur est après tout aimer de son peuple, une qualité que certains n'ont malheureusement pas._

\- Le roi Arthur comme dans Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde ?  
\- Oui.

Toutes les nations le regardèrent, surpris.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que le roi Arthur a vraiment exister ? Demanda Amérique.  
\- Tout comme les chevaliers de la table ronde et Merlin. Répondit Angleterre.  
\- C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas d'une guerre où le roi Arthur a participé. Déclara France, celui ayant la plus longue histoire avec Angleterre.  
\- Normal, ce n'était pas une guerre normale. Et puis, Arthur n'était pas roi des bretons comme tout le monde le pense, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne le connaisse.  
\- De quoi était-il le roi alors ?  
\- Je suppose que vous connaissez Camelot ?  
\- Il s'agit du château du roi Arthur si je me souviens bien. Répondit Allemagne.  
\- Exact. Enfin, si on ne prend en compte que les histoires et légendes que vous connaissez et qui circulent encore aujourd'hui. Mais savez-vous où se situe exactement Camelot ?

Angleterre souri de plus belle en voyant les mines interrogatives des nations, excepter ses amis et ses frères.

\- Camelot se situe au sud-est de l'Angleterre et est non pas un château mais une ville.  
\- Une ville ?  
\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Si une telle ville existait, on le saurait depuis longtemps !  
\- Et pourtant, elle existe. J'y suis allé moi-même quelques fois et je peux vous assurez qu'elle est aussi grandiose que magnifique. Déclara Prusse tandis que tous se retournaient vers lui.  
\- Tu es sérieux ?  
\- Très sérieux même.  
\- De plus, Camelot n'est pas qu'une simple ville, il s'agit d'une capitale. Continua Angleterre.  
\- Capitale de quoi ? Demanda Amérique, de plus en plus intéresser par ce que racontait la nation, même s'il restait sceptique comme la plupart des autres pays.  
\- La capitale de Britannia.  
\- Britannia ?  
\- C'est comme ça que les romains ont appelé l'Angleterre, non ? Ta mère en était la personnification.  
\- Mais Britannia n'existe plus.  
\- Ce qu'a dit France est exact mais ce qu'a rajouté Italie est faux. Britannia existe encore bel et bien sauf que vous ne savez pas où. De plus, ce n'est pas situer dans le monde des humains.  
\- Le monde des humains ? Insinuerais-tu qu'il existe d'autre monde ?  
\- Tout à fait. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard, je suis sûr que ce livre vous apportera les précisions nécessaire ou, en tout cas, nous obligera à en parler. Sur ce, continu Peter.

Ce dernier s'empressa de lire, empêchant ainsi les autres de répliquer.

\- D'accord. Le prochain est de… moi ?

 _Cher journal, c'est bientôt Noël ! En cadeaux, je veux devenir une nation super forte ! Et cet imbécile d'Angleterre a intérêt à venir assister à cet événement super important._

Tout le monde ria en entendant Sealand dire ce qu'il avait marqué à voix haute.

\- Je suppose que ce vœu n'a pas été exaucé. Raya France.  
\- La ferme face de grenouille !  
\- Fa… Face de grenouille ? Angleterre, regarde les bêtises que ton frère dit par ta faute !

France, outrer, se retourna vers l'anglais qui riait de bon cœur avec ses frères.

\- C'était magnifique Peter ! S'exclama Angleterre en direction de son frère, le pousse lever.  
\- Tu es bien un Kirkland. Renchéri Ecosse.  
\- Continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie. Fit Irlande.  
\- On t'a bien éduqué. Dit Irlande du Nord.  
\- Tu as tellement grandi. Déclara fièrement Pays de Galle en séchant de fausses larmes.

C'est sous les rires des autres nations que France parti boudé en grognant à propos de « barbares qui ne savent pas apprécier la beauté des choses ».

\- Continuons, qui est le suivant ? Demanda Chine une fois qu'il eut fini de rire.  
\- Voyons, voyons… Turquie ?

La micro nation se mit à pouffer de rire en lisant et tous se retournèrent vers la nation qui se posait lui aussi des questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es encore allé écrire comme connerie ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Je lis. Averti Sealand, son corps encore parcourut de soubresaut

 _Cher journal, je rêve qu'un jour Grèce se fasse transformer en chat et manger par un chien. Le contraire marche aussi tant qu'il disparait à tout jamais !_

\- Ta dit quoi !? S'exclama Grèce empoignant le pays par son col.  
\- La description d'un monde idéal où tu ne serais plus là pour m'emmerder !  
\- Le monde sera idéal quand se sera _toi_ qui n'y seras plus !

Les nations, à moitié en train de rigoler, finirent quand même par réussir à séparer les deux pays toujours en train de s'insulter. Au final, ils furent placer dans les sièges les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils ne se battent pas encore une fois.

\- Pour certaines raisons évidentes, on ne va transformer personne en chat ou en chien et on va à la place continuer de lire le livre. Peter, si tu veux bien.  
\- Continuons avec les anciens empires.

Autant dire que cela attisa la curiosité de tout le monde.

 **Lorsqu'une colonie quitte un empire, une cicatrice apparaît. Elle ne disparaît uniquement si l'empire s'est remis de la perte de sa colonie.**

Toutes les anciennes colonies écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que les anciens empires les baissaient. Les anciens empires avaient entre eux une règle tacite qui leur interdisait de le dire à leurs colonies, soit pour ne pas les empêcher de se révolter soit pour ne pas les inquiéter voir même pour ne pas paraître faible à leurs yeux. Mais maintenant, le secret qu'ils avaient protégé était dévoilé à tous, des années après l'époque coloniale.

\- Est-ce que vous avez encore ces cicatrices ? Osa demander Romano en se tournant vers Espagne.

Son grand-père était après tout l'Empire Romain, il avait donc vu ces cicatrices. En plus de cela, il était l'une des anciennes colonies d'Espagne.

\- Non rassure toi. Une fois que notre pays s'est remis de la perte d'une colonie, la cicatrice disparaît comme par magie.  
\- Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter, plus aucun ancien empire n'a de cicatrice.

Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement en entendant ça.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as empêché de voir Angleterre après l'indépendance des États-Unis. Fit Canada en s'adressant à Prusse.  
\- Exactement. Il ne voulait pas qu'une de ses colonies voie la cicatrice laisser par l'indépendance d'Amérique alors il m'a demandé de vous empêcher de le voir.

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers l'anglais qui restait silencieux. Portugal, à côté de lui, posa une main sur son bras avant de lui parler.

\- Dit-leur.  
\- Je ne…  
\- Arthur, tu dois leur dire. Ils ont le droit de savoir.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Cette fois ce fut Prusse qui parla et les nations ne pouvaient que regarder en silence les deux hommes essayer de pousser Angleterre à leur dire quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Finalement, après un soupir, il accepta et se retourna vers eux sans pour autant les regarder dans les yeux.

\- Maintenant que vous savez que les anciens empires ont eu des cicatrices suite au départ de leurs colonies, vous vous doutez surement que le même sort m'a été attribué.  
\- C'est logique, mais ou veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Il faut croire qu'eux et moi sommes différents.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce France écarquilla les yeux et ne se retourne violemment vers l'anglais.

\- Ne me dit pas que tes cicatrices n'ont pas encore disparut ?

Surpris, les anciennes colonies anglaises furent les premières à portés leur regard sur Angleterre, voulant qu'il nie ce qu'avait avancé France mais au lieu de le faire il commença à remonter la manche de son bras droit jusqu'à son coude. Une fois cela fait, il leva légèrement son bras et tous purent y voir une cicatrice représentant la Nouvelle Zélande. Il les avait donc encore.

Lorsque tout le monde eu vu son bras, il rebaissa sa manche et se tourna vers eux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu les as encore ? Demanda au bout d'un moment Nouvelle Zélande.  
\- Ton pays s'est pourtant remis de la perte de ses colonies. Renchérie Amérique.  
\- Aucune idée. Leur répondit-il.

Mais l'éclat dans ses yeux disait le contraire. Après un moment de silence, Sealand posa le lire et se rassit à côté de son frère.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de lire. Expliqua le plus jeune en voyant l'air interrogateur d'Angleterre.  
\- Qui veut prendre sa place ? Demanda alors l'anglais.  
\- Au tour de _grand frère France_.

Avant même qu'il ne finisse de parler que le blond avait le livre entre les mains, prêt à le lire.

\- Voyons quel petit secret nous cache… Prusse.  
\- Pourquoi moi ?

 **Si Prusse n'est pas mort lors de sa dissolution c'est parce qu'Angleterre à lier sa vie à la sienne grâce à la magie.**

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle à la fin de la lecture.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda finalement Allemagne en regardant son frère qui soupira.  
\- Exactement ce qui est marquer, si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à Arthur.

Ils se tournèrent vers le blond qui baissait les yeux. Tous voulaient lui poser des questions mais c'est l'allemand qui les devança.

\- Comme tous ceux présents ici j'ai envie de savoir comment ou pourquoi mais je pense que je vais juste me contenter de te remercier.  
\- Me remercier ? Répéta Angleterre, incrédule.  
\- Sans toi j'aurais vraiment perdu mon frère, alors oui, permet moi de te remercier.  
\- C'est vrai, nous aussi on te remercie. Fit France.  
\- Gilbert est notre meilleur ami et même si je déteste l'admettre, c'est grâce à toi qu'il est encore parmi nous. Renchérit Espagne.  
\- Vous tous… Kesesese ! Je savais que vous m'aimez trop pour que je meure !  
\- Imbécile ! Evidemment qu'on ne veut pas que tu meurs même si tu nous tape sur le système un peu trop souvent à mon gout. Déclara Hongrie, sa poêle bien en mains au cas où Prusse voudrais ajouter quelque chose.

Tout le monde sourie en les voyant jusqu'à ce qu'Angleterre ne parle, attirant l'attention de tout le monde avec une simple phrase.

\- Vous ne devriez pas me remerciez.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
\- Arthur, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir… Commença Prusse avant d'être interrompu par son amant.  
\- Tu sais très bien que si. Avec ce qui vient d'être dit, ils savent maintenant que la magie existe bel et bien. De plus, ton frère est en droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai lié ta vie à la mienne en sachant ma condition de l'époque.  
\- Ta condition ? Demanda France, préférant laisser de coter la magie pour l'instant.

L'anglais soupira puis se tourna pour faire face à la fenêtre, dos à eux. Il réfléchit quelques instants à comment tourner sa phrase tout en observant ce qu'il se passait dehors et, finalement, il ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant les regarder.

\- A l'époque, je parle d'après la guerre, mon empire que j'avais mis des siècles à bâtir était lentement mais surement en train de tomber. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que je ressentais à l'époque mais je sais que j'étais en colère. En colère parce que tout ce que j'avais construit, tout ce dans quoi je me suis jeter corps et âme pour que mon empire soit l'un des plus grand, tout partait en fumée. Mais j'étais aussi soulager.

Les autres nations, pendues à ses lèvres, froncèrent les sourcils. Soulager ? En colère oui mais soulager de voir son empire tomber ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir leur réponse.

\- J'étais soulager de ne plus avoir à porter le poids du monde sur moi, de ne plus être au sommet mais également soulager de voir que mes colonies, ceux que je considérais comme mes enfants même si ce n'est pas le cas pour eux, pourraient enfin voler de leurs propres ailes.

Pendant un moment il se perdit dans ses souvenirs tandis que ses anciennes colonies le regardaient avec surprise devant cet aveu. Alors comme ça, finalement, il ne leurs voulait pas d'être partit, de l'avoir abandonné. Il en était même heureux.

\- Cependant, il y avait aussi le revers de la médaille. Depuis que mes premières colonies m'ont quitté je me sentais de plus en plus faible, je guérissais de moins en moins rapidement. J'en suis parvenu à la conclusion que je ne me relèverais pas à la chute de mon empire, de l'Empire Britannique.  
\- Tu veux dire que…  
\- Que j'aurais du mourir et que je le savais déjà à l'époque. Non, à l'époque j'en étais persuader.

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Mais tout va bien maintenant, non ? Demanda fébrilement Amérique.  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire oui Alfred.

Il détacha enfin son regard de la fenêtre pour regarder une à une chacune des nations avant de s'arrêter sur Allemagne.

\- Je pensais mourir à l'époque donc lorsque Prusse a été dissout j'aurais dû être heureux puisque nous aurions été ensemble. Seulement, le monde avait encore besoin de nous.

Le ton d'Angleterre se fit plus grave et ils sentirent tous que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler serait quelque chose de gros, de très gros.

\- Si vous ne saviez pas que la magie existe ou que vous n'en n'avez pas eu la preuve c'est parce que le peu de personnes au courant de son existence dans le monde des humains le cache. Tout le reste réside dans le monde magique. Cela peut être des lieux inaccessible aux humains ou recouvert d'un bouclier les repoussants voir même des poches dimensionnelle. Camelot en est une. Mais tout comme dans le monde des humains, le monde magique a connu son lot de guerres.  
\- Des guerres terribles englobant le monde entier. Fit Norvège.  
\- Et juste après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le monde magique a connu sa version de la Troisième Guerre mondiale. Leurs apprit Roumanie.  
\- Nous l'appelons la Troisième Grande Guerre ou la Troisième Guerre Magique suivant les régions. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'on a su que Norvège et Roumanie étaient eux aussi impliqué dans le monde magique. Rajouta Portugal.  
\- Ce fut une guerre terrible avec des milliards de victimes à travers le monde magique.

Les nations écarquillèrent les yeux aux mots de Prusse. Des milliards ?

\- Il faut savoir qu'il y a beaucoup d'espèce toute petite comme les fées qui ne prennent pas de place et sont donc très nombreuse. De plus les esprits, spectres et fantômes n'ont aucune consistance pour la plupart et ne prenne donc aucune place.  
\- Pour vous faire une idée il y avait avant la guerre environ treize milliards de personnes. Après, nous sommes redescendu à six.  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a eu _sept_ _milliards_ de victimes !?  
\- Nous ne comptons pas les blesser et prenons en compte les pertes adverses mais c'est l'idée.  
\- C'est pour cela que j'ai lié la vie de Gil à la mienne. Lors de sa dissolution la guerre avait déjà commencé et aucun des camps ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Si Gilbert, l'un de nos plus puissants combattants, nous quittait, la guerre n'aurait pas tourné en notre faveur. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas me remercier, parce que si j'ai sauvé ton frère, c'est uniquement pour avoir un espoir. Celui de gagner cette maudite guerre.

La tirade d'Angleterre fini, ils purent enfin réfléchir à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Leurs amis s'étaient battus dans une guerre ayant causé sept milliards de victimes sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Et c'était à cause de cette même guerre que Prusse était encore en vie. En plus de ça, ils étaient maintenant sûr et certains que la magie existait tout comme les fées, les fantômes et autres créatures. Sans oublier qu'Angleterre aurait pu _mourir_.

Ouais, tout ça faisait beaucoup à ingurgiter d'un coup et heureusement pour eux, Norvège s'en aperçu.

\- Que diriez-vous de faire une pause ?  
\- Bonne idée.

* * *

 **Grosses révélations dans ce chapitre ou en tout cas plus nombreuses que dans les chapitres précédents. Dites moi ce que vous avez penser et surtout dites moi si mon idée pour Prusse est meilleur ou pire que celle que j'avais avant. Je l'ais en effet mentionnée à la fin du prologue mais je voulais au départ que Prusse soit encore en vie parce qu'il était devenu la personnification de l'holocauste. Ma nouvelle idée est-elle mieux? A vous de voir mais surtout à vous de me le dire.**

 **A plus pour le prochain chapitre!**


End file.
